


Dynamics

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Fancy Omega AU [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Rhys, Pair Bonding, Skip ch 8 if you want to avoid that!!!!, Updated Warnings for Ch 8, but for now its fluffy fluff, fancy omega AU, more tags will be added as more are posted, posessive rhys, rating will probably also be updated, some chapters featuring Lovechild 1 & 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the Fancy Omega AU that aren't long enough to justify posting separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a couple of short vignettes from my Fancy Omega AU. The majority of them are probably going to revolve around Rhys and Jack raising their kid who I made up. His name is Cyrus, and he's a precious, future planet-conquering little terror.

“Jack, this really isn’t necessary?” Rhys stood in the bathroom doorway, looking at the man typing and scanning furious on his interface on the bed. Jack was naked, hair tousled and messy and yet his eyes were serious, face set in concentration as he pressed a hand to his lips, letting out only a small “mm” at Rhys’s statement. 

“There wasn’t anything wrong with the last security system, was there? I mean, you never had _any_ problems. No one who ever wanted to get in here even got close. So why—?” Jack huffed, lifting the hand from his lips to run through his hair. 

“Cause I didn’t design that one, pumpkin. Who knows if the guy who did installed some kind of backdoors or weaknesses in the system.”

“I think if they’d done that, someone would’ve already been in here to slip a knife through your ribs…” Jack sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard for a moment, pinching his brow. 

“I get it, Rhysie, you think I’m going batshit, but just _let_ me.” Rhys rolled his eyes, but carefully walked over to where his alpha lay on the bed, the golden claws of his cybernetic hands coming up to card gently through Jack’s hair. Jack just barely opened his eyes as he tilted his head, resting it against Rhys’ abdomen, feeling the gradual bump there. It was still small, essentially hidden under the loose yellow fabric of Rhys’s sweater, but Jack could feel the soft curve against his cheek as he pressed in closer. 

“This way I can rest my ass easy knowing you and the little kiddo are gonna be safe no matter what any bastard tries to throw at us. Okay? Let a crazy old alpha have his moment.” Rhys smiled fondly, scratching Jack’s scalp. The man purred, nuzzling against Rhys’s stomach, arms wrapping around the omega’s waist.  

“Okay, you psycho. You can stay up all night agonizing over perfecting your precious security system, but if you sleep late I’m eating breakfast without you.”

“ _Rhysie_ …” Jack tilted his head, looking up at him with a slight pout. 

“Fine.” The omega teased, sliding into bed next to Jack, keeping the alpha’s arms around him. “I’ll make something nice, since you’re being such a sweet protective bastard.” Jack chuckled, chin nestled against Rhys’s shoulder. 

“Kitten, if you’re going to try to cook, then maybe I’d be better off sleeping all day tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little bonding snippet. c:

“You know this won’t really _do_ anything, right pumpkin?” Jack was quieted by the press of golden claws against his mouth, one cool pinky slipping in between his lips. The alpha hummed, sucking appreciatively as he tilted his chin upwards, meeting the omega mounted on top of him in a sultry gaze. 

“Maybe not…but I want to. Keep things… _fair_ you know?” Rhys hummed, rocking his hips where Jack’s knot was locked deep inside of him. “Remind you that I’m not _just_ your helpless little mate.” Rhys smirked down at Jack, tone shadowed in a slight threat. 

He’s sure he made quite the attractive site, body still wet and pink in the aftermath of their sex, blood from the deep, fresh bite mark on his bonding sites dribbling slow around Rhys’s neck, pooling in the man’s collarbone and dripping down his back. Rhys shivered as he felt the warm blood slowly dry sticky against his flushed skin, his hips rocking involuntarily against Jack’s knot at the sensation.

“ _Hah_ ….Considering how bad you made me bleed…I think I _earned_ this.”  Rhys slid forward, hands caressing Jack’s chest until they slipped over the man’s shoulders, bringing them flesh to flesh, Rhys practically laying on top of his alpha as his teeth grazed over Jack’s throat. The alpha growled at the press of canines against his jugular, hips shifting as his dick jostled against Rhys’s solid insides. His fingers clenched into Rhys’s hips as he felt the omega bite down, nothing like that teasing, soft love nips he had given Jack before—all the power in Rhys’ jaw bore down on the points of his teeth as they pierced Jack’s flesh, and Jack’s heart leapt in his chest as he felt his skin break and blood swell around his newly bonded mate’s mouth. 

Jack had thought that finally biting into the back of his omega’s neck, feeling that flesh pop underneath his teeth as the warmth of pheromones washed through his body, finally laying irreversible claim to his mate with the warm, punctured skin beneath his mouth—that _that_ had been the hottest damn thing he had ever seen. But as Rhys pulled away from Jack’s neck, the alpha’s blood dripping from his mouth as he gave Jack an amused, fanged smile, eyes full of dark adoration as he licked the sticky red from his lips—that he had definitely, _definitely_ been wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr! Rhysie is sick and pissy.

“Put me  _down_ , Jack, I’m not a kid, I can walk…” Rhys protested weakly, long legs swinging hard as he was carried in the alpha’s arms, Jack transporting the lanky omega from the couch and into the bedroom. The alpha scowled as one of Rhys’ heels caught him in the ribs, wondering if he should just give the omega what he wanted, just drop him on the floor and leave him there. He probably would have too, if Rhys wasn’t actually kind of pretty sick. And also in complete denial.

“Nuh-uh, no can do cupcake, you got yourself a fever and you were definitely blowing chunks across the living room like, twenty minutes ago. You’re sick, kitten, and if you need more proof I could always take your temperature again, maybe somewhere  _more_  fun.” The alpha raised an eyebrow as he laid Rhys down on the massive bed. 

“Ugh. You’re  _gross_.” Rhys shoved angrily at his chest as Jack’s strong hands held his hips down, keeping him settled in the bed. “Will you let me go? I’m  _fine_. I don’t need anyone to..take care of me…” The omega scowled, wiggling his hips against Jack’s touch, only giving in when a wave of heat and sickness overtook him. He pressed his wrist against his brow, an angry, confused whimper coming from his lips. Jack sighed, carefully stroking over the omega’s full hip. 

“Believe me now?” Rhys moaned in response, eyes screwed shut.

“F-Fine…maybe you’re right…” Rhys groped blindly with his hand, fingers settling against Jack’s wrist, lightly brushing against the skin as he let out a pained moan. Jack brought the omega’s thin fingers to his lips to kiss, not wanting to risk it with Rhys’s sick lips. 

“Don’t sweat it, Rhysie. I got you as long as you’ll  _let_  me.” Rhys nodded, letting out a tense puff of air. Jack patted the man’s hand, slowly rising. 

“Gonna run you a lukewarm bath, okay?  _No_  getting up. You can handle not being Helios’ resident hellion for like, a minute.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my feelings on Jack and Rhys' in game fashion sense become abundantly clear.... :p

“Jack, come _on_.” Rhys huffed, hands on his hips, eyeing the outfit he had laid out on Jack’s bed. Black suit jacket, matching pants, white dress shirt and a shiny golden tie—stripped from the man’s massive, seldom used wardrobe. 

“Rhysie, come on. It’s not that bad. See, I even got a fancy tailcoat like you, cupcake.”

“That’s not a tailcoat, Jack, that’s a _shirt_.” Rhys grabbed the ends of the man’s shirt, flapping them aggressively against his legs. 

“It’s got tails, don’t it?” Jack growled, snatching the fabric away from Rhys, prompting the omega to roll his eyes. 

“Jack, you know that’s not the point.” Jack planted his hands on his hips, mirroring Rhys’s stance. 

“Okay sweetheart, maybe you’re all sharp sexy black and yellow suits now, but I remember a certain little omega who used to tuck his fucking tie into his _pants_ —“ 

“N-no I didn’t!” Rhys’ stuttered, face flushed. “I just—“

“Stripes on only one side, too? Gimme a break, Rhysie.”

“That’s not—I—“

“Uh huh, _suuure._ ” Jack grinned and tipped up Rhys’ chin, the omega quickly swatting away his hand. 

“At least I learned! Not like you, I mean, what is this?” Rhys gestured vaguely to Jack’s figure. “It’s the same exact thing, every day, for _years_ , it’s like you’re a cartoon character!”

Jack groaned, shooting a suffering look at the outfit on the bed. 

“You’re not going to let up, are you? Until I wear some of this fancy crap?” Rhys smiled wryly, running his hand up Jack’s chest, fingers nudging aside the lapels of Jack’s worn jacket.  

“You have an _entire_ closet full of them. If you don’t start wearing them, then _I_ will.”

“Aww,” Jack stuck out his lip in a pout, “then I won’t be able to see that cute omega ass in those tight little pants of yours.” Rhys smirked, tilting his full hip to the side. 

“Guess you have a choice to make, mm?” He nudged the jacket off of the alpha’s shoulders, letting it fall to Jack’s elbows. Rhys raised his eyebrow, fixing the alpha with a deadly smirk. He felt Jack shiver underneath his touch. The alpha licked his lips and pulled the omega close, settling his hands on his hips.

“You really are a cutthroat little thing, aren’t you Rhysie? _Damn_.” Rhys canted his hips up into the touch for a moment, before planting his hands on Jack’s and  lifting them from off of his body. 

“Get dressed, Jack, I’m not going to let you get out of this by seducing me.” The omega thrust the outfit into Jack’s arms, before setting about to slip on his own, perfectly pressed outfit. 

He watched sharply as Jack undressed, peeling away each ridiculous layer and leaving him naked for a couple of glorious moments that the omega relished, though the fancy, well-tailored clothes that soon covered the alpha’s body were just as easy on the eyes. Rhys idly pressed a thin finger to his lips, eyes roaming over his alpha’s finely-dressed form—the way the suit jacket cut right at his hips, the press of his robust chest against the silk of his shirt—the omega shivered, thighs unconsciously rubbing together. Maybe if he rewarded Jack with sex, he’d be more willing to wear more of his expensive clothing. Rhys had learned, over the years, that sometimes you just had to train alphas, use their instincts against them to get the lesson ready _drilled_ into their skulls. 

Rhys tugged the lapels on his own coat, pulling them into place before drawing his tie up to his throat. He adjusted the thin, leather collar around his neck until the small steel panel was pressed just over his adam’s apple. Satisfied, he turned back to Jack, only to see the man struggling, staring at the undone, yellow tie in his hands with his brows furrowed. Rhys watched, amusement curling at his lips as he watched the alpha clumsily trying to knot the garment, only intervening when Jack nearly ripped the tie in half in frustration. 

“Let me guess.” Rhys purred softly, deft hands taking both ends of the tie as he looped them into a fancy braid. “Is this why you don’t wear your suits?” He tugged lightly at the finished knot, watching Jack blush. 

“Shut up. And don’t you dare go tucking it into my pants, you freak.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more fancy omega snippets and some longer fics in the works. The next few ones being posted here will probably be pregnancy/lovechild fluff, if you're into that sort of thing, then you're in luck!
> 
> in the meantime enjoy jealous omega Rhys being violent. c:

Alphas weren’t the only ones you had to worry about within Hyperion.

Years of clawing through the ranks as an omega had taught Rhys that his kind could be  _just_  as cutthroat as their more dominant counterparts. It was just…different. Alphas were brash violence, assertion, intimidation, while omegas were…subtle. Manipulation, misdirection,  _seduction_. Rhys had sworn he’d never sleep his way to the top, but he couldn’t deny that sometimes a little tilt of the hips or a downturned glance could help you get that extra leg-up you needed. 

Which is why Rhys wasn’t entirely surprised whenever he saw other omegas making eyes at Jack. He was, after all, the most desirable man on all of Helios–but he  _belonged_  to Rhys, Rhys was  _his_  omega, and nobody else was going to have Jack. Rhys would see to it. He knew that a jealous omega was less of an immediate deterrent than a jealous alpha, but screw it, he knew he could get damn  _scary_  if he wanted to. 

Which is exactly what happened when he caught a slim, sandy-haired omega placing his hand on Jack’s forearm after a quick check-in meeting with R&D. He knew all about those coy smiles, the slightly upturned chin, the imperceptible flicks of the tongue. Rhys was out of his seat in a flash, and before the other omega knew it his wrist was caught in the man’s crushing, golden-clawed grip. He let out a pained squeal, hand fisting uselessly as Rhys’ cybernetics churned, crunching bone underneath his fingers. Rhys said nothing, the mad glint in his eye speaking for his cruelly upturned lips as he stared daggers into the omega’s terrified face. Rhys shoved the omega by the grip around his wrist until he was a respectable distance away, only then releasing him to cradle his bloodied forearm. Rhys watched, idly cleaning the blood from his claws as the other omega bowed his head and held his useless wrist to his chest, spine curled as he slunk out of the meeting room with the rest of the frazzled employees. 

Jack just stared, unusually surprised, even as Rhys leaned in and pulled the alpha into a hot, possessive kiss. 

“If they lay a finger on you again,” Rhys gasped as he pulled away, golden claw stroking at Jack’s chin, “I swear I’ll kill them.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, things tend to skip around a lot with these fics, cause I'm not writing them chronological order, just what tickles my fancy.
> 
> SO to clear it up, the first chapter was Rhys being pregnant with his first kid, Cyrus. This one is about him having their second kid, with Cyrus a little grown up. 
> 
> I hope it's not too confusing. I'm bad at writing kids, but I love Cyrus, so I tried....

Rhys hated being cooped up in the penthouse, even if it _was_ for the good of himself and the baby. Whatever Jack, and Tim, and his doctor, and—well _everyone_ —said _,_ it still sucked to not be able to move around properly, the omega resigned to sitting around on the couch with a blanket in his lap and his feet propped up on the glass-top coffee table. It was hard to feel like his usual, dangerous self when he could barely walk, much less fight and kill. So he sat, clothed in one of Jack’s old shirts as he whined and shifted, trying to get comfortable with the weight against his hips and spine. 

At least today he had Cyrus with him. Ever since the child had been told he was getting a new sibling Cyrus had been eager to help in whatever way that he could, whether it be setting aside some of his own toys for the new baby, or getting his dad snacks and water from the kitchen, or even suggesting names, strange and childish as they were. He was a good boy. At least…most of the time.

“Mom, you’re _ginormous_.” The child quipped as he snuggled into Rhys’ side, making a big show out of trying to wrap his arms around his father’s middle. Rhys frowned, tugging _lightly_ on a lock of the boy’s hair.

“Don’t be rude, Cyrus. I’m not….’ginormous.’ ” Cyrus gave him a disbelieving look, making Rhys sigh and drop his air quotes. “It’s not _me_. It’s your brother who’s huge.” The omega tugged at the hem of Jack’s shirt, suddenly conscious of the creamy strip of skin that the fabric couldn’t cover. 

“Uh huh. Does that mean he’s gonna be a giant? I dunno if I want a giant for a brother. It might be cool though. Maybe he could carry me on his shoulders!” Cyrus chirped as he pressed his tiny hands curiously over Rhys’ stomach, the omega wincing and placing a warning grasp on the boy’s tiny wrists when he pressed too hard. Damn it, Rhys had _just_ come back from an awkward shuffle to the bathroom, he didn’t really want to get back up until Jack was home to properly help him. Cyrus was eager to do anything to help his father, but there were some cases where a three foot tall child was more of a nuisance than an aid. 

“Hey!” Cyrus exclaimed as Rhys felt the child kick against one of his hands, shooting his father an offended look. “He’s being mean to you again.”

Cyrus flopped lightly against Rhys’ abdomen, pressing his mouth against the omega’s shirt and letting out a groan.  

“ _Stoooooop_ it. Stop beating up mom.” Cyrus frowned against the omega’s taunt middle. “I think he really wants to get out, mom, you should really let him out soon or you might blow up!” Cyrus spoke seriously, curiously peering over the curve of his dad’s stomach, like he was expecting to see a zipper or pocket where he could let the baby out so he would stop kicking his dad’s insides. Rhys chuckled, resting his hand over his son’s small one, guiding it to rub softly against his stomach until the baby settled back down.

“I’ll be fine, Cyrus. When your brother’s ready, he’ll let me know, believe me.” Rhys leaned down as best as he could, Cyrus meeting him halfway for a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you, though, my little hero.” The child giggled at that, snuggling into Rhys’ chest, eager for more hugs and kisses.   

* * *

Cyrus had long fallen asleep by the time that Jack finally arrived home. Rhys himself was on the verge of sleep, one hand cupping Cyrus back, the other resting on his stomach, when he heard the digital _beep_ of the security system and the metallic click of the door opening. He shifted in place, mumbling warmly as he opened his eyes and looked up at his alpha, who ducked down to steal a kiss from the omega’s soft lips. 

“Well well well. Aren’t you two..uh.. _three_ a nice little picture together.” Jack remembered to lower his voice this time, thankfully, as to not rouse Cyrus or turn Rhys’ insides into a boxing match. Not that the low register the alpha’s voice dipped into _didn’t_ make something else curl up warm and happy deeper inside of the omega. 

“Yep. Still sitting, right where you left me.” Rhys couldn’t stop the petulance in his voice as he flopped his head against the back of the couch, craving his mate’s touch. He sighed happily as Jack’s fingers stroked through his hair, the usually slicked back style down and brushing softly against his forehead. “It’s so boring. I’m ready for this kid to come already so I can get back to doing fun things, like, you know, _standing._ ”

“I believe it. I mean, look at you. You really are ready to pop, aren’t you?” Jack snickered as he patted Rhys swollen midsection, the omega swatting at his hand and shooting him an angry pout. 

“Wooow. As if I don’t get enough of _that_ from this little monster.” Rhys huffed and ruffled Cyrus hair pointedly. 

“You know I’m still never going to forgive you for teaching him to call me ‘Mom.’ ” Rhys lazily hooked his cybernetic fingers into the collar of Jack’s shirt, pulling the alpha closer as he gave him a devious smirk. “And if you try to pull that with this one, I’m going to wrap your balls around your throat and choke you with them.” The alpha only grinned wider, nonplussed by Rhys’ threat as he caught the omega’s fingers in hand and gave them a small kiss. 

“Aw, but it’s cute, isn’t it kitten? And you love it, I know you do.” Rhys scowled, flicking his fingers against the alpha’s lips. 

“I mean it, Jack. You don’t want to test me. Dad, okay? D-A-D.” He pushed away the alpha’s face playfully, which only seemed to encourage him. Jack vaulted over the back of the couch and settled next to his mate, carefully cushioning Cyrus between them as he pressed closer. The child murmured, shifting softly before resettling into the combined warmth of his two parents. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for a hurt/comfort prompt on Tumbr: "I can't breath. I can't--"
> 
> Poor Rhys. I'm gonna do some fluff/smut with him soon.

"I can't breath. I can't--" Rhys’ pleas were soon swallowed into a coughing fit, breaths struggling against his tightening throat as his body shook with every loud, sharp hack. The omega’s hands flew up to his neck, eyes widened in shock as he tried to inhale, the sounds rough and wet in his mouth. Jack felt his chest seize in alarm, his hands coming to grasp the man’s shoulders, trying to steady him as he faltered. Rhys continued to wheeze, struggling to draw air in as he looked up at his alpha, his eyebrows knit in confusion and pain. A fit of coughing forced him to close his eyes, and when he opened them he could see bleary red patches staining Jack’s chest, could feel wetness dribble down his throat.

Jack’s grip on the omega tightened as he went limp, Rhys’ knees giving out from under him, his heels sliding uselessly against the floor. Jack quickly sunk into a crouch, cradling Rhys in his arms as the omega hacked up blood over his own lips, eyes distant, face and throat red and feverish. Fuck, _fuck_ this was not good—Rhys had been fine, one moment, peppering Jack’s face with soft, smirking kisses, and the next he was coughing, bleeding, _dying_ —

 Jack’s nervous fingers fumbled within his cargo pocket, hissing as he nearly pricked his own finger with the syringe as he clumsily uncapped it and sunk it into the side of Rhys’ neck, whispering prayers as he depressed the plunger, watching the liquid drain into his mate’s trembling throat. Once his personal medical team was alerted Jack merely sat with his omega, cradling his body and petting Rhys’ hair. The omega’s coughing gradually faded into hoarse, short breaths, but _breaths_ nevertheless, his throat loosening just enough to allow him air. Jack pressed his lips against Rhys’ temple, aligning his own breaths with the omega’s own, holding him close until the medical team arrived. 

* * *

The toxin detected in Rhys’ bloodstream was almost _laughably_ weak for such a high-profile assassination attempt, and Jack would have laughed at the fact that anyone thought Rhys could be taken out by such low-grade stuff, because people were always underestimating Rhys, and it usually ended in a hilarious amount of blood. But the site of his omega pale and groaning in the hospital bed was enough to quell any amusement within the alpha. 

“You better have saved him for me. I want to rip out his eyes myself.” The omega hissed, the pain in his throat lancing slightly as he swallowed. Jack just nodded, squeezing the omega’s hand, grateful that his mate was back to his old, fiery self, instead of laying limp and bleeding in his arms. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS. This drabble has attempted sexual assault and threats of such against a child. They both get saved and nothing actually happens but it does get pretty close and unpleasant and scary. So if that's something that would upset you then please don't read! I don't want to hurt anyone. Just skip this one if that's something you don't wanna see.

Rhys had never believed that either he or Jack could protect Cyrus from the horrible realities of the world—their child was going to eventually succeed them in ruling Hyperion, and from that standpoint there was no way to gloss over the things you had to do to people and the things that people would try to do to _you_. But Rhys didn’t think they would have to be confronting it this soon. 

Cyrus had just wanted to see what was outside of Helios _so_ badly, and the child’s adorable pouts had finally worn both him and Jack down enough that they agreed to take him on a tour of Hyperion’s most secure Pandoran facility. Jack had pulled out all the stops, security beefed up to impossible extremes, and still— _still_ , those damn bandits had found a way to blow it all sky-high. In retrospect, Rhys smelled a rat, and he hoped that Jack would be able to weed whoever it was out and tear them apart—hopefully, _after_ Jack had eviscerated the damn bandit hideout he and Cyrus were being held in and taken them both back to the thousand mile high safety of Helios. 

Rhys struggled to keep his son in his line of sight, even as the massive bandit warlord  towered over his bound form. Cyrus had cried at first, screamed and struggled when he had been ripped from Rhys’s arms, his tiny wrists bound together behind his back before he was tossed into the damp cell alongside his father. Now, however, the boy merely stared, eyes wide and terrified, sniffling every few seconds as his brain tried to process what the bandit leader wanted with his parent. Rhys felt something sick rise in his throat—Cyrus didn’t understand, he was still too young and there was so much that Rhys needed to explain, needed for him to understand in a place that was safe and secure and soft, not— _here._ Rhys swallowed thickly, hoping, _praying_ that Jack was alive and racing here, right now, to rip these fuckers apart. 

“Hey, eyes on me, bitch.” The bandit warlord growled, hand gripping Rhys’s chin and forcing the omega to meet his gaze. “Remember, you don’t give me a good enough time, and _he’s_ next.”

He was an alpha, _barely_ —big muscle and guns compensating for a nasty, weak smell that paled to the power of Jack’s heady musk. Still, Rhys trembled at those terrible words, warning him what would come if he didn’t lay down and comply. Stupid, knotless bastard, threatening a defenseless _child_ to get what he wanted. 

“I told you,” Rhys ventured, trying to keep his voice steady, to retain power in a situation where, for once, he had _none_ , “you can do whatever you want with me. Just don’t hurt him.” He shuddered as the bandit’s craggy face split wider into a smirk. Rhys’s vision blurred, and suddenly he was being thrown face first against the floor, the air knocked out of his lungs as he was cruelly pressed into the ground by the thick bulk above him. Rhys cringed, crying out in pain as a solid palm slammed against his head, pressing the side of his face into the gritty cell floor. He heard the alpha’s wet laugh from just behind his ear, humid breath on his neck, tingling the bonding scar that Jack had left on his skin. 

“Oh, I am going to have fun, splitting your little ass in _two_.” Rhys hissed, hands clenching in the bonds behind his back, wishing he had enough leverage to break his cybernetic hand through the patched metal restraints. He felt the alpha grab his ass, fingers kneading into the leather as he rubbed his tented crotch against the cleft in Rhys’s pants. If this were any other situation, Rhys would have laughed at how _small_ the man’s dick felt, especially in proportion to the rest of his body. As it were, a pathetic sound spat past his lips, gurgling through the saliva and blood pooling in his mouth. He clenched his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he felt hands run over his body, squeezing his sides and belly so hard that Rhys gagged, wanting to vomit. He tried to keep his composure, to steel himself over what was going to happen

“S-s-stop! W-what are you doing to my mom?” Came the small, sobbing cry from the other side of the cell. Rhys’ eyes snapped open, and he realized that he had been pinned down facing Cyrus, the boy sitting only a few feet away. His face was messy with confused fear, tears again coursing down his cheeks as he watched, locking eyes with his pinned father. 

Rhys pupils went wide—no, _no_ , he didn’t want to see Cyrus, the expression in his son’s face making the omega’s stomach twist in guilt and sorrow, but the alpha’s hand wasn’t moving, only pressing the side of his face further into the ground when Rhys tried to move with a horrified whine. No, no no no _no_ , he couldn’t see this, he couldn’t watch Cyrus’s face crumble even further as he was violated. Everything he had told his son, the small lessons he had given him—omegas weren’t weak, they weren’t toys, alphas had to respect them just as they respected everyone else, that no matter your endotype you could make it in this world with your pride intact, without having to do things that you didn’t want to do—all of those words flashed in his brain, and the omega couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes as he swallowed. For the first time in ages, maybe not since Jack had been an _idiot_ and left him right before their son’s birth—Rhys felt actual, real _terror_. 

His son couldn’t see this, couldn’t see the alpha forcing himself on him, making him cry and beg and whine loud enough lest the same fate happen to Cyrus. Rhys’s head shook frantically, forehead grinding against the grimy floor of the cell. 

“ _Cyrus_ ,” Rhys gasped out. “Don’t look, sweetie, _pleas_ e.”

Horrid sobs wracked Rhys’s throat as he choked on his pleas. He willed his son to hide his face, close his eyes. Cyrus couldn’t watch this, watch him being debased in every horrible way that Rhys had always fought against. Cyrus wouldn’t see his father—merely a helpless omega forced to submit under a cruel, uncaring alpha. 

“How cute,” he heard the alpha chuckle, and Rhys could feel thick fingers beginning to peel away his pants, shuddering as his ass and thighs were exposed to the cell’s cold air. “So good with the lil’ bastard…maybe I’ll just keep ya and fuck ya whenever I want, my own personal breeding bitch.” 

Rhys shudders, squeezing his eye shut as he felt the alpha’s fingers press roughly between his asscheeks, and despite the threatening intrusion, Rhys was /relieved/ that the digit found nothing but dry skin. Even if it hurt, even if it bled, even if this alpha ripped apart his insides and left him to die—at least that was better than giving him the satisfaction of arousal. 

The sudden, echoing sounds of explosions and gunshots is like a chorus of angels to Rhys’s ears, and he lets out a sob of relief as the finger retracts from his backside, the heavy pressure leaving his back. Even the sharp kick to his ribs couldn’t sway the relief that washed over him—Jack was here, he was _here_ , he was _here_ —

Rhys was grabbed harshly by his bindings and thrown to the side of the cell, head cracking against the wall as he slid down, falling to his side as he hit the floor. Rhys blinked dumbly as he felt something warm dribble into his eyes. He heard the big alpha shouting over the gunshots, then the slam and click of the door and the sharp tap of footsteps, growing more and more distant, fading into the cacophony of the skirmish. Rhys’s skull throbbed, the distant shouts and explosions and gunfire spiking his pain. Rhys could feel waves of nausea and pain come over him, edging on unconsciousness but no, he had to stay awake, Jack was _almost here—_ he cracked open his eyes, vision swimming as he struggled to focus on his surroundings. 

“M-Mom…?” Came a soft cry to his side, and Rhys’ eyelids snapped open so fast that his vision popped in colors. Gradually Cyrus came into view, having scooted over to Rhys’ side and god, the omega wanted nothing more than to be able to hold his son in his arms. 

“Cyrus…” For the first time since this ordeal began, a small smile flitted across Rhys’ face. Being able to be so close to his son, taking in his smell without the immediate, threatening presence of the other alpha helped to calm him down, though neither of them were out of danger yet. 

“C-come here, sweetie…are you hurt?” Cyrus scooted over close to his dad until his tiny body huddled against Rhys’s own, tears swimming down his stained cheeks. Rhys tried to sit himself up, but a wave of dizziness forced him down, bile rising in his throat.

“N-no….I’m okay, but mom you’re hurt, he _hurt_ you…” Cyrus sniffled, Rhys’ hands jerking against his restraints, instinct wanting him to wipe away those tears, hold his child and ruffle his hair and comfort him. 

“It’s okay Cyrus, I’ll be fine, your dad’s coming to get us, okay?” He weakly scented the boy’s forehead, trying some small comfort to calm his son.

“R-really?” 

“Yeah, sweetie. He would never let anything happen to you.” Rhys whispered, voice hoarse. He was fighting a losing battle against passing out, but he _couldn’t_ leave Cyrus like that. Not until Jack came.  

So he curled around Cyrus the best that he could with his arms bound, keeping the child tucked against his chest and belly. Cyrus scrunched into a fetal position, hands fisting into Rhys’s tattered coat as the man flirted with unconsciousness. The sounds of battle continued, dragging on for what seemed like forever to Rhys’s muddled brain. Jack—Jack should have _been_ here by now, Jack had a massive army and guns and should be cutting through bandits like a chaff…

Rhys doesn’t remember how much time has passed before he hears the tap of footsteps again—this time, more frantic and uneven as they grew closer. Cyrus started against him as a series of loud, metallic bangs sound against the cell door, followed by an audible swear, the click of a gun—

The gunshot and the slam of the metal door against the ground startled Rhys, his eyes snapping briefly out of their drunken daze as he tried to squint and see who it was, but his eyelids slid shut as that familiar scent washed over him, and suddenly he didn’t need to see. 

* * *

The cell was dark and smelled of the same shit that the rest of the compound did, and Jack felt better over having the entire place washed with blood and bile and _death_. Jack’s eyes had long adjusted to the dank, grimy darkness of the bandit compound, and immediately his sight narrowed on the two still forms lying huddled together against the far wall. Fear seized Jack’s chest at the apparent confirmation of what had been swimming in his head for hours, stalking panicked over to the prone forms, a furious, mournful grown building in his throat, cut only by the sudden screech of _dad_ that came from Cyrus as Jack skidded to his knees by his son and mate. 

“Cyrus! _Rhys!_ ” Jack cried, voice hoarse and feral. His frantic eyes took in the both of them. Cyrus stared up at him, face blotched and dirtied from tears, terrified but otherwise outwardly unharmed. Rhys, though, _no_ —his powerful, capable partner, his strong right hand and mother of his child—lay limp and pale, bruises standing out against his skin, blood dripping down his face from a huge, matted red spot in his hair, fine clothing now torn and mussed, the skin of his rear and thighs exposed to the chill air. 

Jack stared at Rhys’ body for a moment, rage building up inside him, canines curling over his lip, his fury nearly blinding him before Cyrus’s tiny movements and pained cries brought him back. Jack shredded the boy’s bonds with his bare hands, immediately pressing Cyrus’s small form into his chest, the boy’s tiny, shaking arms wrapping as best as they could around Jack’s broad chest. 

“You’re okay buddy, you’re okay, don’t worry, daddy’s got you, he’s got you…” Jack cupped Cyrus’s back with one hand, while the other settled gingerly on Rhys’ shoulder, fingers rubbing against the man’s skin, trying to find his warmth. 

“Cupcake…” Jack whined, voice rising to a pitiful register that he was grateful no one but his son could hear. “Baby, what did they do to you?”

“I…Is mom gonna be okay…?” Cyrus whined against his chest. Jack curled the child closer, pressing his mouth against his crown, and for a moment, all he wanted was to interrogate the child, to figure out _exactly_ what had happened to Rhys, but _no_ , he had to be gentle, be careful, even with his fury and panic mounting—

He couldn’t bring himself to answer Cyrus, instead ripping out his blood-stained comm and shouting murderous at the medical team. He shoved it back into his pocket and pressed his hand against Rhys’ neck, feeling the soft thrum of his pulse. It did little to calm the alpha’s frayed nerves, Rhys was still bleeding and not responding. The damaged state of his mate whipped the alpha’s instincts into a frenzy, and he had no omega to soothe him, to calm him down and assure him everything would be all right. Jack stroked frantically over the collar on Rhys’ throat, head shaking slightly. 

“Rhysie, _Rhysie_ , listen to me. Can you hear me? Come on, sugar, wake up, _please_ wake up.” He shook his mate again, licking his lips as the words caught on the panicked dry of his mouth. “You can’t leave us, c’mon, you can’t leave me and the kiddo all alone. I’ll go crazy without you—just a big stupid alpha, right? Can’t even tie my own fuckin’ tie, Rhysie, come on, you _hang on_ —“

Jack was still babbling to himself, hands ghosting frantically over Rhys’ body when the medical team finally arrived, Jack wasting no time in getting his mate the hell out of this stupid compound and back on Helios. He held Cyrus in his arms for the entire trip, snarling at anyone who dared to try to come near him or convince him to relinquish his son. The boy curled up in Jack’s arms, sheathed in the man’s thick grey jacket, tiny hands fisted into his father’s shirt. 

* * *

The world came back to Rhys slowly, his eyelids twitching, a small groan passing the omega’s lips. 

For a moment, fear coursed through Rhys as he found he couldn’t move his right arm, but it dissipated as he tried the left, feeling his fingers flex against his palm. He opened his eyes blearily, looking to his right shoulder. His arm was missing, must’ve been taken off. He felt so light and airy without it, mind still drifting through the haze of medication. His head lolled to the other side, eyes squinted on the blurry weights against his legs. As his sight came back to him, Rhys sighed softly, smiling. 

Cyrus was curled up in the hospital bed, head nestled softly in Rhys lap, tiny hands fisted in the white bedsheets covering Rhys’s thighs. He was wearing his soft, custom made loaderbot kigurumi pajamas

He turned his head again at the tight exhale and flurry of movement off in the corner of the room. 

“ _Rhys_.” 

Strong, capable hands pressed into Rhys’s cheeks, cradling the omega’s head as Jack brought his forehead to press against his mate’s. Rhys blinked slowly, Jack’s scent washing over him as he was held— _softly_ —everything was soft and calm and clean, and the relief that came over him brought tears to his eyes as his breath hitched.

“Rhysie, kitten, sweetheart…” Jack’s thumbs swiped at the tears flowing down Rhys’s face, the omega’s face crumbling in thanks at being _safe_ , with his son and his mate around him. 

He felt Cyrus stir against his thighs, him and Jack parting for a moment as the child raised his head up sleepily, rubbing his eyes, the hood of his kigurumi falling off revealing tousled brown bedhead. 

“M-Mom? Mom, you’re awake!” Cyrus squealed as he saw Rhys, diving into his fathers arms and burying his face into Rhys’s chest. The omega laughed breathlessly, arm wrapping his son into a hug as Cyrus snuggled in close to his mother.

“Cyrus…” Rhys smiled, stroking the boy’s back. “I’m so glad…” He pressed his face into his soft hair, taking in a deep, shaky exhale. He felt the bed dip, Jack’s comforting weight settling against his omega as soft kisses were pressed into his temple. The alpha’s strong arm carefully wound around Rhys’ waist, the other pressing over where Rhys’s hand was clutched at his son’s small back, bringing the rejoined family into a warm, safe hug. 

* * *

Rhys absently stroked Cyrus' hair, the boy mumbling softly in his sleep. Cyrus had babbled to Rhys for a bit, telling him all about what he and Jack had been doing while Rhys was recovering, before yawning and curling up on Rhys’ belly and falling back asleep. Now it was just Rhys and the alpha curled protectively around him. He rested his head against Jack’s chest, a mix of gratitude and anxiety tightening in his chest as he thought of what had happened in the cell, what Jack must have seen. 

“Did you….?” Rhys began, feeling Jack’s fingers stroke softly against his forearm. 

“I tore that fuckin’ camp apart, cupcake. Think I wouldn’t grind those taints into dust for what they did to you?” Unspoken questions hung in the air between them, and Rhys could tell that Jack was hesitant to broach them while the omega was still healing. 

“Did you…did you see a big, gross-looking alpha…black hair, scar on his cheek, tiny bulge?” Rhys offered weakly, lips pursed at the memory. He felt Jack’s large hand on his wrist, giving it a squeeze.

“I carved out his eyes with my gun.” Jack’s eyes hardened at the sight of Rhys’ solemn face. “Now I’m thinking I was too kind.” 

“As long as he’s dead.” Rhys sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing back into his mate. He didn’t want to think about what had happened— _almost_ happened—back in the holding cell. 

“Next time he wants to go down to a planet, we’re taking him to Eden 5 or something.” Jack murmured, rubbing his chin. “Bringing him down to that shithole…what the _hell_ was I thinking.”

Rhys carded his hand through Cyrus’ hair, heart tugging as he watched the boy’s innocent, slumbering face. The omega let out a tight breath, shuddering.

“He’s…he’s going to ask..isn’t he…” Rhys whispered. “Jack…I don’t know if I _can_ …” Jack’s arms held tighter around him, kissing the omega on the top of the head. 

“Don’t…kitten, don’t. Just try to relax.” Jack mumbled, scent and carefully touches gradually soothing the troubled thoughts from the omega’s brain. Rhys sighed and swallowed, snuggling back into the mate and trying to put any unpleasantness to bed, for now, so he could rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to see Jaxen and Cyrus fighting over some silly kid thing. Just a quick fluffy fic.

Rhys was sitting alone on the couch, browsing through some business messages on the display in his palm, when he heard a scuffle coming from the direction of the boy’s room, following by a loud  _thump_  and a sudden, piercing cry. The omega was instantly on alert, instincts prickled as he shut off the display, scampering quickly off to the bedroom. 

“Boys, what’s going on?” Rhys called over the sound of crying as he pushed through the ajar door, frowning at the sight in front of him. Jaxen was sitting on the floor, face red as he screamed his head off, hands rubbing at his eyes. Cyrus stood above him, arms folded, looking upset, though he wasn’t screaming. Between them laid one of Cyrus favorite toys, the robot arm clearly broken off in some kind of struggle. Rhys sighed, sweeping forward and kneeling next to Jaxen, gathering the bawling child up in his arms. The omega frowned at his other son, Cyrus pouting and shooting his brother a sour look.

“Hey…Cyrus, what happened?”

“It’s all his fault!” Cyrus whined, pointing an accusatory finger at Jaxen. “He wanted to play with my toy, and I told him to wait, ‘cause I was playing with it, and he tried to take it and he broke it! So I pushed him…” Rhys sighed, bouncing Jaxen slightly in his arms, trying to get him to calm down. 

“Cyrus, you really shouldn’t push your brother.”

“He shouldn’t break my toys! I told him no and he did it anyway! He’s always doing this and he broke my favorite! I hate him! I wish I never ever had a brother!” Cyrus cried angrily, before storming out of the bedroom. Rhys tried to call after him, but Jaxen was screaming even louder, and the omega figured he needed to tend to _one_  child before trying to comfort the other. 

It took a bit of time, but he finally got Jaxen to calm down, soothing him until he was ready to lay down for a nap. He tucked the sleepy boy into his orange and yellow blankets, smiling softly at how the kids eyebrows made him look fussy, even in his sleep. 

With one child calmed, Rhys began the search for Cyrus, finding the boy with ease. The mound of pillows taken from the couch and piled near the living room coffee table. Rhys crouched down next to the pile, placing his hand on the topmost pillow. 

“Cyrus…hey, come on out, honey…”

“ _No_ …” Came the muffled whine from underneath. “Don’t wanna…”

“Sweetie…” Rhys stroked the pillows. “Come on, I’m not mad at you.”

There was silence, for just a moment, before the soft sounds of hitching breaths reached the omega’s ears. The pile rustled, and soon enough Cyrus’ tousled head popped out, his face red with angry tears.

“Mom…Why does he hate me? I try to be nice to him and he just…” Cyrus sniffled, rubbing at his cheeks before he let Rhys rub away his tears. 

“He’s only a baby, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing.” Rhys carefully preened the boy’s hair, trying to get the rustled locks back under control. “I know it’s rough, buddy, but we all have to be patient…and know that he still loves us very much, and we love him…” He pulled the small child into his lap, petting his back and letting Cyrus cuddle into his chest.

“I’m sorry….” The boy sniffled, rubbing his face into Rhys’ shirt. “I’ll…I’ll say sorry to Jaxen too…” Rhys smiled softly down to his son, placing a small kiss on his head. 

“It’s okay, Cyrus.”  Rhys picked the boy up, setting him on his hip. This wasn’t anything that blueberry pancakes with extra syrup wouldn’t fix.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief little thing featuring older mom Rhys welcoming his adult sons home~

Rhys’ heels clacked against the steel floor as the omega strode through the massive hangar, looking elegant and dangerous in his typical sleek black leather and gold, his gilded arm glinting in the stark artificial light. He made his way towards one of the docking bays on the left, excitement and pride thrumming through his chest as he stood in front of the ramp, waiting for the shuttle he knew would arrive soon to dock into Helios. 

A cool, female voice announced the shuttle’s arrival moments before the doors at the top of the ramp opened. A couple of armed men filed out first, flanking the ramp and standing at attention, saluting at Rhys as they noticed the powerful omega’s presence. But Rhys barely paid them any mind—especially when two familiar figures emerged last from the shuttle. Both young men—one taller and broader, the other smaller and softer in the hips. Brunette hair brushed against the tall man’s shoulders, a dusty, worn looking jacket hanging about his solid frame, while the smaller man was adorn with sleek leather and metal with a spiky tuft of dark hair shifting slightly in the artificial breeze of the hangar. The latter was busy furtively checking his communicator, orange ECHOeye working rapidly, while the former was glancing about, brows furrowing before his mismatched eyes fell upon Rhys. As soon as they locked sight, a huge smile split across his face, his bright eyes twinkling happily. 

“Mom!” The man cried, practically sprinting down the ramp before gathering Rhys up in a tight hug, lifting the omega up off his feet and spinning him about. Rhys laughed, arms wrapping around his neck as his son affectionately rubbed his face into the older omega’s chest. 

“Careful, careful Cyrus, don’t go breaking me in half.” Rhys teased as Cyrus set him down, the young alpha still grinning from ear to ear. His heavy arms were draped about Rhys’ shoulder, keeping the older omega close.  

“Sorry! It’s just been so long, mom! I missed you.” Rhys smiled softly, raising his arm to stroke the golden claws over his son’s cheek. Pride and affection rose up in the omega, and it only doubled when his second child sauntered up behind Cyrus, finally pocketing his communicator and powering down his ECHOeye. 

“Hey mom.” Jaxen raised his hand in greeting, small, subdued smile on his face. 

“What, no hug?” Rhys smiled wryly at the young omega as Cyrus nudged Jaxen none too gently forward into his parent’s waiting arms. Jaxen grimaced a little and rolled his eyes, but relaxed into the touch and returned the hug. 

“Jeez, mom, you’re getting real gray just like dad.” Jaxen commented when Rhys finally let go of him. The older omega  _tsked_ , unconsciously running his fingers through the gray streak at his temple.

“You try keeping up with that man every day, I guarantee you’d go gray within a week.” Rhys fussed, tucking the errant locks away. 

“Where’s dad, anyway?” Cyrus questioned, glancing about the hangar. “He busy?”

“Isn’t he always? I couldn’t keep him home even if I tried.” 

“Still working his ass off? God, old man needs to retire already.” Jaxen scoffed, rocking on his heels. “Cy and I already proved we’re good enough to take over any day now.”  

“We re-captured the eridium mines in the lower right hemisphere! Set up a new base of operations and everything.” Cyrus chirped, happy demeanor belying the surely bloody nature of their mission. Rhys could only smile, heart swelling with pride at his two little terrors as he kissed both Cyrus and Jaxen on the cheek and brought them into the tightest hug that the older omega could manage. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't.....hurt me too bad for this one.
> 
> Just wanna say that this is VERY NOT CANON. Even though my AUs have some angst and strife in them, no one gets permanently hurt or killed, and generally things are happy. I just wanted to write this idea because I'm an asshole. So....sorry in advance and I promise there's fluff coming up.
> 
> Warnings for character death and general angst.

Jaxen was crying. 

Jack registered it briefly—the soft wails coming from the other side of the penthouse—before falling back into his stupor, staring down at the dark grey carpet of the bedroom. He made no effort to move from his seat on the bed, his fingers twitching only slightly as the baby’s cries increased in pitch. 

A small, quiet knock on the door briefly caused Jack to resurface, the alpha blinking and glancing towards the door. 

“Daddy?” The door creaked open, a small sliver of light casting over the darkened bedroom, broken when Cyrus’ little tousled head poked through. “Daddy…Jaxen’s crying again…”

Jack let out a dull murmur, eyes falling away from his son and returning to the floor. Cyrus shuffled a little closer, letting out a small sniff as he rubbed at his nose.

“Daddy…please…Jaxen is crying…” Cyrus approached his father, glistening eyes begging up at Jack, unsure and anxious. The alpha’s stare burned into the floor, fists clenching tighter with every soft noise coming from the child. 

“I tried to get him to stop but he won’t listen…daddy, please…” Cyrus sniffled, settling his small hands on Jack’s knee, “Mom would help…where’s mom, when’s mom coming back—“

“He’s not  _coming_  back!” Jack suddenly snapped, rounding on his child with bared teeth and snarled lips as he slammed his fist against the bed. 

Jack hated himself the moment the words left his mouth, the moment he snarled at his son, the moment Cyrus’ face crumbled into terrified, messy tears as he fled from the room, his sobs mingling with the sound of Jaxen’s wailing as Jack dug his fingers into his hair, teeth grinding together. 

He just wanted it all to  _stop._

* * *

Tim’s stomach had clenched when his communicator had buzzed with Jack’s number, not looking forward to another round of drunken, distraught rambling from the alpha—but instead of Jack’s hoarse, wrecked voice he was greeted with the tearful, barely comprehensibly wail of Cyrus as the boy begged him to come over and help. 

Dread welled up inside of the double as he made his way to the penthouse, punching in the security code before creeping inside. Cyrus was sitting on the couch, eyes red as he buried himself in his dusty grey jacket. Tim swept the child up in his arms, pressing kisses over the boy’s face as he carried him to his room and placing him in bed, before leaving to tend to Jaxen. The newborn was wailing in his crib, alone in the room painted with such bright and happy colors that shouldn’t have made Tim’s stomach turn. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay…” The double lifted Jaxen out of the crib, cradling the newborn against his chest as he sought out a bottle, sensing that the child hadn’t been fed yet today. 

Tim couldn’t help the anger rising up in him as he took care of the baby, feeding him and rocking him softly in his arms until he stopped crying, soon resting peacefully in Tim’s arms as the double hushed him. Anguish twisted with the anger in his heart as he remembered who  _should_  be here, tending to the newborn. 

Jack’s smell was heavy in the penthouse. Hyperion had been running mostly on fumes since the funeral, listless commands coming in from Jack while the alpha had been holed up in his room. 

Tim had taken it upon himself to remove all pictures of Rhys from the penthouse, after Jack had punched one, glass of the frame cutting into his bare fist. Jack barely seemed to notice their disappearance, almost relieved at the absence of the offending reminders. Yet it left the house empty, barren—the family’s loss sunk into every last inch of the place. 

Tim lead Cyrus into Jaxen’s room as he set the now sleeping child back into the chair, kissing them both on the cheek before he made his way over to the ajar door of Jack’s room. Tim didn’t even both to knock, merely nudging the door open and stepping inside. He knew he should be afraid of Jack, having already seen firsthand how unstable the alpha had been lately, but he was too angry and frustrated to bring himself to fear the man who sat sunken into the bed, head in his hands and fingers digging into his scalp. 

“Jack.” Tim approached the man, standing mere inches away from him. Jack muttered something imperceptible, shaking his head against his hands. Tim gritted his teeth, reaching out and grabbing one of Jack’s wrists, tearing the man’s gaze back up at him. Jack’s face was haggard, greasy bits of hair lying against his forehead as he narrowed bleary, red eyes up at Tim.

“What—What the  _fuck_ are you doing here?” Jack let out a growl, making it clear that Tim’s presence was not welcome. He tried to jerk his wrist away from Tim, but the beta held firm, his anger beginning to boil over. 

“Cyrus called me. Jaxen needed attention.”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re his  _dad_ , Jack, you  _need_ to care.”

“No.” Jack growled, rising from his seat on the bed. He pressed hard and close at Tim, meeting the double’s eyes with a unhinged, bloodshot stare. Tim trembled at the obvious madness brewing inside the alpha but held firm, his grip tightening on Jack’s wrist until his fingers bit into the skin. 

“I don’t—I don’t want that  _thing_  anywhere near me, I don’t want to touch it or look at it.” Jack spat, face twisted in fury. “That thing  _killed_  Rhys—“

“So what, Jack, you’re going to neglect him until he dies? Is that what you want?”

“Why not, it’s what the thing fuckin’  _deserves_ —“ Tim felt something snap within him, the hand not holding Jack’s wrist coming up to smack knuckles across the alpha’s face. Jack’s eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before rage retook his features, spitting blood from his teeth as he surged towards Tim, barely being held back by the beta’s strong arms. Gory spit splattered the double’s face as Jack roared, thrashing against his double, trying to get at his throat. 

“I will shoot you into space, cupcake, I will fucking  _strangle_  you right now, I will tear your fucking corpse apart—“

“You think that would make Rhys happy, Jack? You think killing me will bring him back?” Tim snarled back, his rage frothing against Jack’s murderous grief as he heaved and managed to force the alpha back, pinning him against the bed. Angry tears formed in the double’s eyes as his hands scrabbled against Jack’s throat, scared to apply any pressure but wanting Jack to know he was  _serious_. The alpha thrashed beneath him but Tim pressed further, fingers digging into Jack’s throat until the man was gasping for breath, movements calming. Then and only then did Tim release his hold slightly, still keeping his hands around Jack’s throat. 

“I-If you want to stay here and die, then fine, Jack. But you’re not going to take these kids with you.” Tim hissed into the alpha’s face, chest heaving and trembling with adrenaline. Jack’s teeth were grit together, still staring murder into Tim’s eyes. After a few moments, the double slowly released Jack, quickly withdrawing from the bed, watching the alpha for any sudden movements. He watched Jack gingerly touch his throat, turning his head to the side to look away from Tim. As soon as he did that, the double bolted. 

Tim locked the door to Jaxen’s bedroom as soon as he got Cyrus to gather his things and move them over to his brother’s room. He placed the baby in his crib and cuddled up next to Cyrus on a makeshift nest of blankets and stuffed animals on the floor.

In the middle of the night, Tim awoke to the sudden sound of Jaxen crying. He started, nearly jostling Cyrus from rest as he looked about. It took him a moment to realize there was a dark figured standing over Jaxen’s crib, the beta’s brain quickly putting two and two together. 

“Jack—“ Tim stumbled to his feet, fear thrumming in his throat as he made to grab for the man who was hovering next to the baby he’d threatened only hours previously. He grabbed at the man’s shoulder and turned him about, surprised to find Jaxen cradled gently in the alpha’s arms, fussing whines starting to quiet. 

“He…” Jack mumbled, voice hoarse and low as he brushed his hands over the child’s soft, dark hair. “He started to cry…”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Tim returned the pictures back to the penthouse. The first he placed on Jack’s nightstand—one of him and Rhys, the omega hugging him and kissing the alpha sweetly on the cheek. He caught Jack staring at it more than once, pretending he couldn’t see the soft pat of tears against the glossy glass. 

The hanging frames followed, filling the empty halls of the penthouse and dotting the walls with memories. Cyrus kept a little picture of him and his mom pinned right on the headboard of his bed as he tried to be strong in the face of loss. 

And finally—pictures were copied and nestled pretty into a small, leather-bound book for when Jaxen reached the age where he would begin to ask questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I promised fluff? Ahaha....ahaha....I promise fluff is coming up, I swear.
> 
> I got an anon talking about an AU where adult Cyrus and Jaxen enter a vault together and wind up finding AI Jack through their universe crossing with the "canon" universe. And Jaxen takes the old ECHoeye with AI Jack back to Helios, where the hologram once again manipulates him into inserting Jack into his head.....and bad things happen.
> 
> Warnings for blood, gore, attempted murder, body possession, and so much angst.

Rhys was alone in the penthouse, pouring over a cookbook that Jack had given him last year. Rhys had insisted that not learning to cook had all been apart of his plan to eschew omega stereotypes, but Jack had just raised his eyebrows and snorted, saying that Rhys needed to admit that he was just terrible at it. So, fine, after a decade or so of heating up meals for the kids or just letting the alpha cook, Rhys was finally starting to learn on his own. He had plenty of time now, with the kids fully grown and helping out with business deals and scouting missions. 

Cyrus and Jack were currently running a meeting with representatives from Maliwan, while Jaxen was sending time down at his personal lab in R&D. The latter was a bit concerning to the omega, considering the recent discovery his boys had made in the vault, which was currently holed up in said lab alongside his son. But Jaxen had promised him he hadn’t been  _talking_  to the thing, just analyzing its composition and code, trying to figure out exactly where it came from and how it was made. 

Rhys heard the electronic  _beep_ from the penthouse security system just as he started to sauté the vegetables. The omega straightened up, looking expectantly towards the doorway leading from the living room to the kitchen. There was no exuberant greeting echoing through the penthouse customary of either Jack or Cyrus, so it had to be—

“Jaxen!” The omega smiled brightly at his son as the young man shuffled into the kitchen. “I didn’t expect you to be back so early.”

His cheery demeanor halted in confusion, however, as soon as he saw his son fully. Jaxen’s posture was stiff, one arm tucked into coat, the other clenched in a fist at his side. The boy was staring at him with an expression on his face that Rhys had seen before, but—never directed at him. It was the face that he wore whenever an alpha insulted him, defied his position and challenged his authority. The face he wore whenever he felt slighted. It was the face of barely contained anger. 

“Jaxen?” Rhys raised his brow at his son. “Is something up?”

The omega felt no fear, only concern as his son walked towards him in even, measured steps. Rhys set down the wooden spoon he’d been using to cook, ready to envelop his son in his arms and comfort him through whatever was wrong.

He watched Jaxen’s body twitch, like a mild electrical current was jolting through it. He watched the slight tic in his cheek.

And then his boy smiled, grin crooking into his face, eyes manic and glimmering as he lifted his arm.

Rhys felt a sudden shock of pain as his boy’s hand connected with his stomach. He gasped, weakly trying to pry his fingers from where they gripped the handle of the knife now stuck deep into the omega’s belly. 

“J-Jaxen?” Rhys whimpered, eyes wide with shock as the pain spread through his body. He could feel the wetness of blood spill over his abdomen, settling into his torn clothing and dripping down the handle of the knife to run in rivulets in his son’s hand. Rhys distantly recognized the handle—yellow and grey and red, a gift from Jack the previous year. The same time Rhys had received the cookbook. He knew his son had a proclivity for close, hand to hand combat, but he’d never— _never_ —expected to have his boy’s blade buried in his belly. 

Rhys fell to his knees, palms red with his own blood as his brain struggled to process what was happening, too numb with shock to do much more than fumble at the handle of the knife buried in his stomach and sob. He grabbed forward with his cybernetic, clawed fingers clutching at the fabric of Jaxen’s coat in a death grip. 

“J-Jaxen…? Why…?” Rhys hiccuped, blood spilling over his lips as he pressed his hand to the wound, subconsciously trying to staunch the flow of blood soaking his front. He let out a pained cry when his face was seized, his son’s gloved hands digging into his cheeks as Jaxen crouched before him, face contorted into a sick grin. His formerly red ECHOeye now flashed a bright gold, eyebrows sneering down in a hateful triumph as he yanked the knife from the omega’s middle, splattering the kitchen floor with blood as he raised it again.

“ _Miss me, cupcake?_ ”

* * *

The scent of blood and burning food perked at both Jack and Cyrus as the two alphas entered the penthouse.

Jack had been in rare form, flushed with success following the meeting with Maliwan. Cyrus had  _killed_  it in his first high-powered engagement, the very picture of Hyperion alpha confidence and charm, saying the representatives to their side and securing a sweet deal from the trade agreement. Jack had had an arm around the younger alpha’s broad shoulders, laughing and grinning up until the moment he stepped through the penthouse door.

Jack’s nostrils widened in alarm as the scent reached his nose—familiar, yeah, but not welcome in his home, where his  _family_  was—stalking off in the direction of the smell, panic rising in his chest as he approached the kitchen, Cyrus following close behind with a concerned whine. 

Jack in the entrance to the kitchen, his son bumping into him as he stopped. The older alpha’s eyes widened in shock, body rooted in place for a moment as he took in the horrific scene before him. 

Jaxen was crouched on his knees on the floor of the kitchen, back facing the two stunned alphas. His arms were raised up above his head, hands gripping a knife and slicked with blood. Blood was pooling around him, spreading in a grid along the lines of grout in the tile. He was towering over an obscured body, but the sight of a familiar golden arm, limp and streaked with blood, was enough for Jack.

The alpha raced forward with a fearful yowl, quickly seizing both of Jaxen’s raised arms—toppling the boy from his crouched position and sending him crashing to the floor, knife skidding from his hands in a trail of blood against the fine tile. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Cyrus fell to his knees besides Rhys’ body, tearing his gaze back to the boy pinned down beneath him, not able to bear looking at his mate, to confirm his sinking fears. His breath came in horrible, ragged gasps, furious tears brewing in his eyes. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, boy!?” Jack roared, fury distorting his voice even as his face twisted in anguish. “That’s—that was—that was  _Rhys_ —“

Jack was cut off as the young omega pinned beneath him began to  _laugh_ —a cruel, smirking laugh that echoed throughout the kitchen and made the alpha shiver. Jaxen turned his head, pressing one side of his face against the floor so he could glare up at the man holding him down. 

“Not anymore, princess.” The wild, golden eye stared back up at him, a gloating, toothy smile distorting Jaxen’s features as he chuckled.

Realization thudded in Jack’s chest, the alpha’s teeth grinding down as he sharply yanked his son’s arms behind his back, holding them pressed against his bloodstained coat. 

“ _You_.” Jack hissed, struggling to temper his rage—he couldn’t very well touch this _other_  Jack while he was inhabiting his son’s body. 

“You think you can take what’s  _mine_?” The alpha hissed, holding Jaxen’s wrists with one hand while his other palm pressed against his son’s neck, against the puckered skin around his port. 

“Oh believe me, I did you a  _favor_ , sweetheart. You don’t know what that little shit has done to you.” Jaxen sneered in the direction of Rhys’ body, now held in Cyrus’ stunned arms. “You’re better off with him dead. Trust me.”

Jack snarled, putting more pressure on Jaxen’s neck, raged instincts prickling at the words coming from the boy’s mouth, making the alpha lose hold on the fact that it was his son lying pinned beneath him. His gut was telling him to  _kill_ , but with no way to sate his bloodlust, it merely stewed, making the alpha sick with anger. 

The alpha’s attention snapped to the side at the small small, terrified whine struggling from Cyrus as he cradled his mother’s body, hands desperately seeking out a pulse. Jack’s heart fell into his stomach as he looked at his mate’s still form—Rhys was so pale, mouth slack and eyes open. His entire front was torn and ragged with bloodied wounds. He looked like he’d been mauled by a damn skag and left for dead in the Pandoran wasteland. 

“H-He’s breathing!” Cyrus gasped, his touches to his mother’s neck and chest as gentle as he could possibly make them. The young alpha brushed his hand over his eyes, trying to clear away his tears before frantically trying to contact a medical team up to the penthouse. Jack’s heart raced, terrified that every wheezy, weak breath Rhys took would be his last. 

“Damn it.” Came the chuckling swear from Jaxen, even as Jack’s grip on his son’s neck tightened again. “Oh well. Bet he won’t survive for long, though. You see? I turned him into  _mincemeat._ ”

“ _You_ shut the fuck up.” Jack growled, fangs bared. His fingers dug into the side of Jaxen’s neck, wishing he could tear the damn port out of the kid’s body, but it was soldered to his spine, and ripping it off without precision could very well kill the kid along with the AI son of a taint. His teeth ground at the quandary, fingernails cutting into the tender flesh of Jaxen’s throat. He could feel the young omega’s blood hammering underneath his fingers, but the voice that came from Jaxen’s mouth was confident and cruel, undeterred by the grip the powerful alpha had on its host’s neck.

“Aww, come on, this is all the thanks I get? Trust me,  _me_ …if you’d known what he did to us, you would’ve done the same thing.”

“You done running your mouth?” Jack hissed, bringing his face as close to Jaxen’s as he dared, staring at the single, unblinking yellow eye. “Let me know when you’re finished with your last words, and I’ll get my eggheads to erase every last bit of you.”

The threat went unheeded, Jaxen continuing to smile that nightmarish grin. 

“Oh  _buddy,_  you want me to tell you? How he  _betrayed_ us? How he trapped us in fuckin’ limbo? After all we did for him?” The boy spat, eyes flicking momentarily to the body Cyrus cradled by his side. 

“You give that fuckin’ kid anything and he takes it and stabs you in the back. Only…guess this time I got to him first.” The golden eye re-focused on Jack, glinting and hypnotic in the bright lights of the kitchen. He could see the delicate machinations in his son’s eye turning, controlled by something beyond the boy’s power, his voice hissing in a foreign tone. 

“I got revenge, sweetheart. For  _us_.”

Jack wrenched the boy’s body around, slamming his back against the tile before his hands returned to Jaxen’s neck, squeezing harder than he meant to. He heard Cyrus cry out to his right, felt his bloodied hand claw uselessly at his jacket as he bore down on his son with all his might. 

“ _Don’t_ , don’t hurt him!” Cyrus screamed, voice wrecked with crying as he pulled his father’s arm, still trying to cradle his bleeding mother with his other hand. Jack let out harsh, short breaths, his hands frozen around Jaxen’s pulsing neck. 

The older alpha willed himself to loosen his grip, trying to remember that it wasn’t his son who had done this, but the asshole copy shacked up in his brain. He relaxed his chokehold slightly, eyes still glinting with fury as he stared daggers down at the boy below him, lips still turned in a chuckle the only built up as Jaxen regained his breath. Jack wanted that god damn laughter to stop, shouting over it, trying to stifle the horrendous sound.   

“Listen here, you little shit! There’s no us. There’s only one Handsome-god _damn_ -Jack, and it’s me.  _Only_  me. I will rip you out of his skull if I have to, you cheap,  _shit_ imitation so stop— _fucking_ —laughing!” In his rage, Jack lifted his son’s body and knocked it back against the floor, Jaxen’s skull smacking hard against the tile. The manic chuckling suddenly died—as if flicked off with a switch—replaced by a sharp cry and a slow groan of pain. Jaxen’s eyes fluttered softly, the piercing gold of his left eye now returned to the mellow ruby red. Jack felt hollow, burning pain course through his chest as he watched the boy blink, eyes focusing on his father’s face as he came back to himself. 

“D-Dad…?” The boy croaked, eyebrows creasing with fear and confusion. “W-What….what’s going on?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fluff! Here's some fluff so you guys don't kill me <3 Someone wanted Halloween based fluff with the family on Tumblr, so I tried c:

It surprised Rhys a little that Jack had offered to stay home, thinking that the constantly  stir-crazy alpha would want to be out and about Helios, striking fear into his employees on such an evening.  _Especially_  given the nature of Cyrus’ costume. Apparently the idea of walking around with a little mini-Jack wasn’t as enticing as Rhys had thought it would be. 

Not that he had any complaints, as spending an evening with his first-born was always a treat for the omega. Especially lately, when most of their attention had been focused on Jaxen who was—thankfully—sleeping in his soft unicorn costume in a bundle of blankets on the couch. 

“You sure you all right with walking out and about on your own, kitten?” Jack mused, cupping Rhys’ face in his hand. “Still thinking maybe I should send a few Loaders to keep you company. You can put costumes on them if that tickles your fancy.”

“Thanks, but I think we’ll be fine.” Rhys hummed, kissing his alpha on the lips. “I’d think by now people would know not to mess with me. Unless they want to add some real blood and guts to the evening.” He smiled and took a step back, turning into the living room mirror to adjust a few last minutes things on his costume. Jack sidled up beside him, winding his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Still think you should’ve dressed up as a pumpkin, pumpkin.” Jack grinned cheekily, pressing in closer to the omega’s neck.

“My costume is  _awesome_ , though.” Rhys pouted. He’d worked pretty hard on making a great Loaderbot outfit for the evening. “And hey, it even matches my arm!” He flexed his cybernetic fingers with a grin, quickly blushing when Jack lifted and kissed at the metal joints. 

“Guess I don’t even need to send a Loader with you. You’ve got that covered.” Rhys let out a giggly snort as Jack smooched at his neck, their little moment interrupted when Cyrus came trundling in from his bedroom, Jack’s oversized coat trailing against the floor as he ran over to his parents. 

“Let’s go mom! Come  _oooon_.”  The boy’s pout was quickly kissed off his face as Rhys picked him up, cradling the child with his cybernetic arm.

“Be patient, buddy, candy’s not going anywhere.” Rhys rested the boy on his hip as he leaned in to give Jack one quick goodbye kiss, smiling wryly at the alpha.  

“You sure you’re not gonna be bored to death here? There’s no chance of shooting anyone.” Rhys teased, placing the little plastic robot bucket in his child’s hands. “That’s what you get for making such a dang good security system.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, pumpkin. We’re just gonna watch baby things or whatever.” He jerked his thumb back to where Jaxen was resting on the couch. 

The kid was thankfully pretty quiet for the rest of the night, resting on Jack’s lap with little fuss as the colorful pictures and images flashed across the HoloNet. The bag of chocolate by the alpha’s side was nearly half gone by the time Rhys and Cyrus returned, the boy’s own bucket stuffed with candy, tired but smiling happily as he dumped his haul all over the living room floor. He carefully parceled out the strawberry candies for Rhys to pick at, happy to munch on the rest of his haul until he too was resting peacefully in the omega’s arms, still in his slightly mussed costume. Soon enough, both children were placed in their respective beds, while their parents settled on the couch together, both with devious smiles on their faces. 

“You know,” Rhys smirked, running his fingers up Jack’s chest, slyly popping open his buttons, “This isn’t the only costume I have for tonight.”

The alpha raised his eyebrow, cupping Rhys’ face and bringing them close together, their breaths mingling. 

“Oh? You wanna go and slip into something more… _festive_ , kitten?” Rhys let out a filthy chuckle, hands sliding under Jack’s shirt, teasing the man’s tingling skin before he rose to his feet, filthy looks and downturned eyes more than enough to lure the alpha into following him into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write something with badass omega Rhys saving his kids from a dangerous situation singlehandedly, so here you are!
> 
> Warnings for kidnapping, threats against children, slurs, violence, electrocution

The alpha paced about her apartment, casting occasional glances to the man working furiously in the corner. The lights had been dimmed, every door locked and bolted and sealed under a code. She gnawed at a nail on her finger before sweeping over to where the man was working, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder.

“ _Well_?” She hissed, the man visibly shuddering, shooting her a scared and submissive glance. 

“I….the transport  _should_  be ready within the hour. It would be faster if whatever goons you have in the hangars would do their jobs…” He trailed off in a yelp as she tightened the grip on his shoulder, claws biting into his skin.

“Well, hurry it up. You know what’s going to happen to you if we don’t get off of Helios soon.” She snapped, before stalking out of the living room and into the smaller guest bedroom. Here the lights were completely off except for the dim one illuminating the closet. Small whimpers and cries were coming from behind the mirrored doors, which she yanked open with an angry  _clank_. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to  _shut up_?” The alpha growled down at the two children sitting bound together inside of the closet. The older child was crying, tears trailing down his cheeks as he tried to put on a brave face, while the younger merely glared back up at her, eyebrows drawn down in anger. She kneeled down to their level, raising an angry finger into their faces. 

“You keep talking, and you’re  _never_  going to see your parents again.” She jabbed into the younger boy’s face, only to have him nearly snap off her finger in an angry bite. 

She snarled, just barely resisting the urge to slap the brats. She instead slammed the door to the closet, hopefully silencing the pitiful cries of fear coming from the older one. If not, she was going to have to tape their mouths shut. Having these disgusting offspring in her vicinity was bad enough, given her knowledge about their parentage. 

Oh, Handsome Jack and his bitch were both going to  _pay_ for what they had done to her. The alpha bitterly remembered every moment of that meeting—the one that had taken her brother’s life. He’d made a stupid, but harmless remark on Handsome Jack’s latest pet project, some ridiculous miniature space station that was surely a waste of resources better spent elsewhere, unfortunately prickling at the apex alpha’s volatile interest. Jack had invited the man to rise and approach —and when he hadn’t, frozen in his chair next to hers, Jack had pulled out his pistol and blow a hole clean through his forehead. 

Jack’s omega had watched the entire scene with an amused smile on his face, the image seared into her brain alongside that of her brother dead and bloodied in the chair next to her while Jack had cackled, and only her measured restraint had prevented her from launching at either the powerful alpha or his simpering bitch herself. 

Now that she had their children within her grasp, it was difficult to resist the temptation to do the very same thing to them, but she knew she had to be patient. There was no point in kidnapping the CEO’s children if she didn’t milk this for all it was worth—to the tune of five billion dollars, a message that would be delivered to the man’s desk in about an hour’s time. 

But by then, it would be far too late, and she would be gone on the transport with her colleagues and the children, and Jack would no longer be able to reach them. 

She wondered if she should kill the children once they had escaped and had been paid ransom, or if she should sell them off. They were well-bred, to be sure, and plenty of people would pay well— _handsomely_ —for Handsome Jack’s offspring. In the event that no ransom was paid, then at the very least they could make out of the operation with some cash. 

She barely had time to register the unmistakable sound of pounding at her door when a massive  _crash_  echoed through the entire apartment. She couldn’t help the cry of shock ripping from her lips at the sudden sound. The alpha grabbed the gun from the holster at her hip, cocking off the safety as she ran back into the living room to see what the hell was going on. The moment she rounded the corner, a flash of white-hot light nearly blinded her as a scream and the sound of impact tore through the air. Her breath came in rapid, hot exhales as she entered the room with her gun pointed straight out in front of her. 

The meek omega lay slumped against the living room wall, his shirt fabric burned away to expose raw, singed flesh. The display he had been working on was broken, shattered against the floor in pieces. The door to the apartment was yawning wide open, and in the dim light she could make out the figure standing in the middle of the wrecked room, face illuminated by the crackle of electricity from the stun baton held in the man’s grip. 

Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized just who had found them. No, it—it couldn’t be. How could he have gotten here so fast? Her mouth went dry, fingers trembling against the gun as she watched the furious, contorted face of the most powerful omega in all of Helios. 

“ _Where are they_.” Rhys hissed, tightening his flesh hand around the handle of the stun baton and glaringly murderously at the armed alpha in front of him, seemingly unconcerned by the gun held shakily in the woman’s grip. She steadied her hold with another hand, aiming it directly at the omega’s heart. 

“How the  _hell_  did you get in here?” She let out a shocked snarl. Her shoulders stiffened, eyes narrowing at the omega in front of her as she assumed the most aggressive stance she could muster. Powerful omega or not, she was an  _alpha_ , and she had a  _gun_. If she was smart and kept her wits about her, then he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Rhys let out a grim, angry snort, shifting the stun baton in his grip. His eye glowed an eerie blue in the dim light of the apartment, the dancing crackle of the baton glimmering off the glassy surface. 

“You must be stupid if you think I don’t have a way to track my kids.” Rhys snarled, pupils constricted into angry slits. “Don’t even think about escaping. This entire place is surrounded by Loaders, and they’ll turn you into scrap if you take a single step outside.”

The alpha let out a gasp, stunned. Eyes flicking past the omega to the still broken-open door. Was he bluffing?

“You show me where my kids are,” Rhys’ grip on the baton visibly tightened, body tensing up, “and you’ll live a little bit longer, at least until  _Jack_  gets his hands on you.”

“No thanks. I like my chances better this way.” She shot back with a humorless chuckle. Sure, Rhys’ fearsome reputation proceeded him, and he was lankier and bigger than the average omega, but she was confident that she could come out on top. She narrowed her eyes at him, taking aim. 

The first gunshot pinged off the man’s cybernetic shoulder as Rhys sprinted towards her, tackling her around the middle and sending them both crashing to the floor. She screeched as the gun skidded across the floor away from her, the furious omega trying to pin her down while simultaneously attempting to direct the crackling stun baton towards his chest. She shrieked and batted at his hands, alpha strength coming into play as his weapon was knocked from his grip, embedding itself into the floor with a sharp sizzle and a flash. 

The alpha took the momentary distraction to lunge for the omega’s throat, teeth finding his soft flesh as she knocked him over, reversing their positions. She dug her fangs in around the man’s leather collar, feeling the warm pop of blood into her mouth as the omega screeched. She struggled to pierce her teeth deeper before feeling one of the man’s heeled boots drive into her stomach, throwing her away and off of the omega’s body with a breathless shout. She scrambled around for the gun, hands groping blindly as her fingers knocked against the weapon’s grip. She gasped as she felt that same heeled boot again stab into her stomach, drawing her attention up to the omega looming above her, eyes wild and blood dripping from his throat. The last thing she saw before a searing pain blasted her chest was the angry electric arch of the stun baton as the omega swung it down in a vicious arc. 

* * *

Rhys was breathing heavily, the smell of seared flesh and blood heavy in his nose as he pressed his hand against his throat. The cuts in his neck were bleeding, but not incredibly deep, the leather collar having prevented the alpha from getting a proper hold with her teeth. He cast a grim, angry look over the woman’s dead body, before powering down the stun baton and sheathing it away.

“Cyrus? Jaxen?” The omega called out, trying to keep the fear from his voice and sound brave. He had tracked his boys here but, after all, there was no guarantee that the women and her colleagues hadn’t  _done_  something to them. The back of his neck prickled as he thought of all the terrible things that could have been done to his boys, but the distant sounds of crying spurred the omega into action. Rhys raced off in the direction of the sound, tearing into the bedroom and ripping open the mirrored closet door. 

“Mom!” Cyrus screamed, tears streaking down his scared little face. Jaxen wasn’t crying, but looked just as scared as his brother as Rhys sank to his knees in front of his boys, stroking their hair and holding their faces and asking them if they were all right. He shredded the boys’ bonds with his bare hands, hushing them and pulling them into his arms. Cyrus wept into his shirt, Jaxen wrapping his tiny arms around Rhys as best as he could as he sniffled softly against his mother’s chest. 

“Shhh, it’ll be all right guys, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, okay?” Rhys kissed both of their heads, inhaling their scents as relief washed over him. 

As soon as the boys were calm enough, Rhys gathered them up in his arms and whisked them out of the apartment, keeping their faces hidden against his chest so they didn’t have to see the carnage of the living room. 

“Destroy it.” Rhys snarled at the Loaderbots gathered around the apartment. He strode off with two of the robots flanking him for extra protection as the sounds of gunshots and explosions rattled through his ears. 

Jack had his gun on him when a doctor came up to the penthouse to fix up Rhys’ neck. There was no way in hell the omega was risking going to the hospital, not after having barely saved his boys from the brink of who knows what. The two Loaders remained outside of the elevator entrance to the penthouse with the order to kill whoever dared to come too close, no questions asked. 

Rhys knew it would be a long time before his two boys would feel safe enough to sleep in their own beds, even with the presence of the Loaderbots and the security system that had been personally, vigorously revamped and tightened up by Jack that night. He didn’t blame them in the slightest. So Rhys wrapped them up in their favorite pajamas, letting them hold onto their stuffed animals and bring them into their parents’ massive, soft bed. He kissed away Cyrus’ tears and tucked his boys both into bed, summoning Jack to lay on the other side of them and wedge them safely between both of their parents. And if Rhys finally broke down and wept against his pillow as he stroked his sleeping children’s soft hair, Jack didn’t say a word in teasing, merely kissing the omega on the forehead and settling in even closer around their boys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened up requests for alpha dad Jack for father's day, and I ended up writing a couple of them and connected them together into one story. So the next 3-4 additions to this fic are going to be all parts of the same story c:
> 
> Done for Single Dad AU prompts with Jack wanting to have another kid with Rhys.

Jack definitely loved Cyrus. 

There was no way that he couldn’t. The kid was an absolutely riot  _and_  a little sweet heart rolled into one. Jack had never thought he could go for raising kids again, but hell, the kiddo had started to break him out of it. The way he trundled about the penthouse, stuffed Loaderbot in his arms, Jack’s own jacket dragging around on the floor as he hopped up into his father’s lap and snuggled affectionately against the alpha. It was friggin’ precious, and it made the older man’s insides turn to goo with the sudden rush of instinctual protectiveness. 

Jack loved the hell out of the little kid, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe this little family could get a little bit… _bigger._

After all, Rhys was his mate now, their relationship having evolved a long ways from the standoffish, awkward hero-worship that had characterized it back before they had officially gotten together. They had bonded only a few months after he and Cyrus had moved into his penthouse, something born both of the sheer heat of the moment and of the longstanding emotions driving them to fully, inexorably intertwine their lives together. 

So yeah. The idea of  _more_  kids wasn’t exactly off the table. And if Jack was being honest, he wouldn’t mind having a couple more running around. If Cyrus was any indication, then Rhys had some damn good genes running through him. 

He decided to broach the subject one night when the two of them were getting back into bed. Rhys had stripped himself of the day’s outfit, hanging it up properly in the massive wardrobe, even taking the time to pick up Jack’s own discarded clothes because, in his words,  _somebody_  had to. After a moment’s thought, however, the omega had decided to slide on Jack’s soft, over-worn shirt over his torso before sliding into bed with the alpha, where he was greeting by a barrage of growly kisses. 

“Someone’s got plans,” Rhys snorted, slyly returning a couple of the kisses before smiling up at his alpha.

“I suppose you could say that.” Jack hummed, finger stroking underneath his omega’s chin. “Actually, I was thinking of asking you something, kitten. Something  _big_.”

“Is that supposed to be innuendo?” Rhys raised his eyebrow, “because that’s a little on the nose, even for you.”

“I mean, I  _guess_  it involves my dick, but not directly…”

“When are you ever indirect with it?” Rhys teased, nudging Jack lightly underneath the covers. 

“Hey now, this is actually serious, sweetheart. Look at me,” Jack pointed at himself, “look how serious I am.”

“I’m listening.” Rhys retorted, the quirk of a smile still on his face. His eye followed Jack’s briefly when the alpha thrust a finger towards the omega’s chest.

“All right, Rhysie, so I was thinking. You. Me.  _Babies_. Soon. Like, as soon as we can.” Jack scrunched his brow. “Guess that would be nine months from ten minutes from now, huh.”

The small smile wiped off of Rhys’ face at that, replaced with a look of surprise as he glanced up at his mate.

“You uh…you want more kids, Jack?”

“Yeah. I mean. I guess if you want? I thought you might want. Just…being an omega and all…” Jack winced as that passed his mouth—god,  _stupid_ , he shouldn’t have said  _that_. His stomach dropped as Rhys’ eyebrow furrowed, lips pouting slightly.

“I’ll ignore that last bit…only because…well…” The omega blushed slightly, “I guess I’ve been thinking about it too.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to be surprised. It didn’t last long, however, not with the triumphant energy that suddenly ran through the alpha as he reached forward to take Rhys’ face between both hands. 

“Oh, you want daddy to knock you up, don’t ya pumpkin?” Jack grinned wolfishly, leaning in close to again pepper the omega’s face with kisses. Rhys laughed, playfully batting at his hands even as Jack shifted closer, until he was hovering over the omega. He couldn’t help but shiver as he felt Jack’s hand skirt underneath his shirt to settle against the—at the moment—flat plane of his stomach. Rhys wiggled slightly at the touch, letting out a soft moan against Jack’s lips, which the alpha clearly relished. 

“You know it won’t take until I’m in my heat, Jack.” Rhys grinned, but let Jack pin him down against the bed and kiss up the side of his neck as he ran his fingers up the omega’s stomach to grip at his chest. The omega’s heart fluttered happily to have his alpha’s weight over him, the promise of bringing new life together hanging in the air between them.

“I dunno, sweetheart,” Jack smirked against Rhys’ neck as he nuzzled against his mate’s pulse, his other hand moving to shirk Rhys of his boxers, “if anyone can make a miracle happen, it’s _me_.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but someone wanting Rhys surprising Jack with news of their new little bundle of joy. uwu

Jack was a little bit suspicious. 

He’d never expressed much of an interest in celebrating  _this_  particular day—certain memories still stung, even with the slight balm of Rhys and Cyrus—but the omega had been unusually persistent in his needling, trying to convince Jack to indulge him and their son, if just for a moment.

“Come on,” Rhys started, taking the alpha’s hand, “don’t act like you don’t want to have us give you attention and sing your praises all day long.”

And well, Jack couldn’t really argue with that. And once he saw the brightly colored, haphazardly folded card that Cyrus had made, he found it even harder to say no. So, fine, his mate and the kid could lavish him with attention and gifts and whatever their little hearts desired. That would be just fine with him. 

All the gifts that Rhys got him were things he could easily buy himself, and he was pretty sure the omega knew that, but still, he was playing the part and didn’t really want to ruin it all by acting blasé about the man’s gifts. And anyway, Cyrus’ gifts, which consisted of a lumpy, brightly colored clay paperweight and a couple of pictures he’d drawn of the three of them together, weren’t like anything he could buy, so that provided some amusement as Jack sat back on the couch with his mate and son flanking him, 

“There’s still one more…” Rhys hummed softly to himself, carefully producing an envelope from out of nowhere and placing it into Jack’s hand. The alpha raised his eyebrow as he glanced down at it—the cardstock simple and cream colored, marked with only a single Hyperion yellow seal. Jack quickly opened it—the card was as simple as the envelope, emblazoned only with gold lettering that said “Happy Father’s Day.” He gave a questioning glance to his omega, not sure why exactly Rhys had decided to save this one for last. He opened it, only for a picture tucked inside to flutter down onto his lap. He shot Rhys a curious glance, only to see the omega with a secretive smile on his face as he nodded towards the picture. Jack shrugged his shoulders, picking it up and glancing at the glossy front of it. 

Jack furrowed his brow at the image, looking to his mate in confusion. It…it honestly looked like a pixel-y black and white blur. He didn’t get it. Was this some kind of prank?

“Oh my god,  _Jack._ ” Rhys snorted at his mate’s confused face. “Do you need me to spell it out for you?” The alpha frowned, taking a look back at the photo and…wait…wait a minute…

He whirled back to Rhys, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. He heard Cyrus giggle off to his left, a breathy chuckle coming from the omega as well. Jack glanced from Rhys’ face down to his stomach, where Rhys’ hand had come up to cradle his middle.

“You’re  _kidding_.”

Rhys’ triumphant smile was quickly buried as Jack gathered him up into a tight hug, burying his face into the omega’s shoulder and letting out a happy whoop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted me to write a birth, specifically Rhys going into labor in the middle of a meeting, so I decided to write that and connect it with this little sequence of fics~
> 
> Jaxen's birth! <3

Rhys insisted on still working, even with his growing belly and increasingly unsteady gait. Jack’s presence was more than enough to dissuade any other alphas from taking an unhealthy interest in the pregnant omega, the threat of a violent and gory death hanging over them if they ever thought for a moment about harming Rhys or his baby. 

Though Rhys had continued “working” he tended to spend most of the meetings spacing out, listening to the comforting drone of Jack’s voice as he stroked his belly, feeling the baby move and turn inside of him. The combination of the two calmed him down, settling him into the thick of his blissed out omega instincts

It seemed to be another day of just that. Rhys settled in his comfortable chair to Jack’s right, hands placed on his round belly. He had a pleased smile on his face as he listened to the alpha talk, not really registering exactly what he was saying, but enjoying the sound of the man’s voice nevertheless. 

He was resting peacefully when suddenly he felt discomfort creeping up his spine. Rhys tried to shift slightly in his seat as to abate the feeling, but it spread. He opened his eyes and winced, trying to sit up to rub a hand against his lower back. He wondered if it was just a strain from walking around pregnant all day, but it wouldn’t let up. 

Jack began looking to him out of the corner of his eye, head flitting from his mate to the rest of the executives gathered in the room. Rhys tried to quell his rising panic, to convince himself that what he worried was happening wasn’t happening—but the pressure and the slight pain wouldn’t let up, and it was beginning to show in his face. He let out a tight gasp, causing Jack to immediately cut off in his speech and rise to his omega’s side. 

“Rhysie?” He narrowed his eyes at his mate, hand coming to the back of the man’s chair, suddenly acting as if there wasn’t anyone else in the room save for the two of them. Rhys bit his lip and looked at his mate, the concern in Jack’s eyes growing at the omega’s fearful expression. 

_This…this wasn’t supposed to happen so early._

“Jack…” The omega started weakly, one hand cradling his belly as he gripped Jack’s with the other. “I…I…Jack I…I think the baby’s coming now…” 

The alpha’s eyes widened, staring at Rhys before his eyes flicked down to where the omega was cradling his belly. 

“ _Now?_ ”

Rhys nodded, letting out tight breaths as the pain and pressure steadily increased. Jack stared silently at him for only a moment more before he rose up and whirled on the gathered employees, who were still sitting and staring in shocked silence at the scene. 

“Get out, get out, everybody get the _hell_ out!” Jack roared, flailing wildly as the executive scrambled to flee from the apex alpha’s panicked anger. As soon as everyone was gone, the doors slamming shut behind them, Jack was back at his omega’s side, stroking at his hand with his eyes wide, as if unsure what he should be doing. 

“Jack, it’s too early, it’s too early…” Rhys whimpered, shifting his thighs awkwardly as he struggled to get a better position to deal with the pain, but there didn’t seem to be any. Jack’s hand joined his on his belly, carefully stroking at the stretched skin even as Rhys gritted his teeth and hissed in pain.  

“Shhh, baby, shhh, it’s eight months, it’s okay, he’s going to be fine, I promise you.” Jack tried to soothe as he stroked his mate’s belly, trying to calm himself as well with the repetitive movement.  

“G-Get me out of here…there’s…there’s _no_ way I’m going to give birth in a damn conference room…” The omega groaned, clutching tightly at Jack’s hand. The alpha nodded, removing his hand from Rhys’ belly to snarl into his comm that he needed a medical team here immediately to take his omega to the hospital.  

The medication the doctors gave him at the hospital took care of most of the pain of labor—he was pumped full of the absolute best stuff they had on hand, a perk of being Handsome Jack’s mate—but the uncomfortable pressure in his belly remained, his omega instincts driving him to bear down and push, as he held Jack’s hand in a death grip. It seemed like hours before the exhausted and dazed omega’s ears were graced with the sound of a baby crying.

The world was a blur, the omega letting out a small noise when he felt Jack’s hand leave his grip, only for the alpha’s presence to return to his side, along with a new smell that Rhys hadn’t observed before. The omega fluttered open his eyes to see Jack, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, arms full of a soft yellow blanket and inside a small, wiggling newborn. 

“H…He’s so tiny…” Rhys whispered, a small smile creeping on his face as he reach out for his baby. Jack handed the child over with a little hesitation, hand still softly tracing the baby’s small form as Rhys held him against his chest. 

“Jaxen…” Jack murmured, almost so softly that Rhys couldn’t hear. The omega looked breathlessly down at his child, feeling warmth and affection flutter through him as Jaxen shifted, looking up at his mother with big, brown eyes and a tiny furrow of his brow. Rhys let out a little, choked laugh at the sight, wiggling a finger at the newborn. Jaxen grabbed at it, a curious little frown on his face as he put the tip in his mouth. 

“Oh my god…Jack…he looks so much like you…” Rhys looked up at his mate, only for Jack to hide his face in Rhys’ hair, the unmistakable sound of sniffling reaching the omega’s ears. 

“Jack…? Are you—“ 

“ _No_.” The alpha sniffed petulantly, rubbing his nose into Rhys’ scalp. “I’m just happy, dum dum.”

“Okay, you’re definitely not crying, I get it.” Rhys chuckled softly, settling back against the pillows of the bed and cradling his newborn against his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot to post this one! Just Jack reminding Cyrus that he's still his special little guy even with Jaxen around <3

Jack didn’t know how Rhys did it. The omega seemed to breeze effortlessly from caring parent to ruthless corporate man, face shifting from a sleazy smirk to a loving smile in the blink of an eye. Jack was kind of impressed by it, honestly. And maybe just a little bit jealous. Slightly turned on. Maybe more than just slightly. But, above all, he was growing kind of _envious_. 

He had kind of mostly given up on the whole “caring” thing before meeting Rhys and having Cyrus. The new kid had helped a little bit, but still, Jack had to compartmentalize and create distinct boxes for “kid time” and “intimidate and murder the peons” time. And that had worked out pretty well for awhile, though he hadn’t mastered the fluidity and ease with which Rhys shifted from one persona to the other. 

But with the arrival of the _second_ kid, Jack was finding his carefully separated worlds being thrown into disarray. Jaxen was keeping him and Rhys up at night, and though the omega was good at calming the kid down quick, it still didn’t stop Jack from having his sleeping schedule interrupted every time the kid started crying, which was starting to fuck with his head. 

With the new kid interrupting his sleep, and the daily grind of running Hyperion, Jack had to admit he had neglected other things. At least Rhys was just as busy as he was, and didn’t complain as much that Jack wasn’t as up for their nightly activities as he had been before the kid was born. And if anyone else dared complain about his appearance to his face, well, he could just shoot them. 

But some thing’s weren’t that easy to deal with. And they reared their head one morning, where Rhys had decided to let Jack get some rest while he went in to cover at the CEO’s office as long as he promised to care for Cyrus. Jack had woken up around eleven o’ clock, the latest he’d slept in in quite some time. He fumbled into the kitchen, boxers hanging lazily around his waste as he pressed out the buttons for a fresh, hot coffee before going to check on Cyrus. He figured he would let Jaxen sleep as long as humanly possible. 

“Ey, wake up there kiddo, what you thinking about for breakfast?” Jack knocked once on the boy’s door, before opening it when he didn’t get a response.

To his surprise, he didn’t find the kid in his bed. The bright yellow blankets were rucked up, the pillow crinkled. He’d definitely been sleeping there, but a quick pace around the room found nothing, not even a stray hair of sniffle. Alarmed, the alpha sniffed at the air, trying to track his son’s scent, but the room was so full of it already that it made it difficult. 

_Fuck_ , fuck no. If he couldn’t find the kid, then Rhys was going to kill him. He couldn’t have gotten far though, couldn’t he? Cyrus didn’t know how to unlock the penthouse security system, and any attempts would have probably woken the alpha up. 

Jack’s hunch turned out to be right when he scoured the living room and quickly saw that the seat cushions on the couch had been pitched upwards, forming a makeshift tent. Jack frowned—that was a telltale sign of an upset Cyrus, the kid having picked up his mother’s habit of nesting when he felt particularly vulnerable. Jack had never been good with dealing with this kind of behavior from the boy, he let out a frustrated growl, scratching at the back of his head as he sat down next to the lump on the couch.

“I know you’re in their, kiddo. Fort Cyrus back in business, huh?” All that Jack got in response was a tiny sniffle, the couch cushions shuddering. Jack tsked, throwing his arm over the back of the chair and shooting an admonishing, but overall useless look at the couch cushions. It was way, _way_ too early for this, and he’d wanted to enjoy the precious time he had before Jaxen woke up and wanted to be fed, but well. If he didn’t “dad” well enough, Rhys would be pissed. And he couldn’t very well leave the kiddo holed up in some stuffy couch cushions all day long. 

“Come on, buddy, I’m all ears. What’s eating at you?” He palmed the back of the cushion, trying to coax the little kid out. After a couple of quiet moments, in which Jack wondered if maybe he should leave, the cushions shifted to the side and a small, tousled head poked out of them. 

Cyrus looked upset, face red from crying and the stuffiness from the tent of cushions. He sniffed, rubbing at his wet nose and shooting his father a sad look. 

“I…I’m…you…you don’t like me.” Cyrus whimpered, rubbing his fists into his eyes. Jack raised his brow, placing one hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Cy…come on, little guy, what makes you think I don’t like you?” 

Cyrus shook his head, looking away from Jack and burying his face into the pillow, his voice muffled.

“Nooo! You just spend all your time with Jaxen! And when I wanna talk to you or play with you you never want to anymore!” Jack could hear the sound of little feet kicking in frustration at the couch. 

“Woah woah woah, hey, kiddo, let’s not get so upset.” Jack pet at the boy’s head, encouraging him to look up with his big, watery eyes. The alpha tried to smile as he wiped at the boy’s fresh tears, clearing them away from his skin. 

“Dad’s just been tired, ‘kay? Doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” Cyrus frowned up at him, clearly not believing the alpha. Jack sighed. 

“Well…Jax is still asleep for now. How’s about you and me spend some time together. Just the two of us, kiddo. Promise.” He extended his pinkie finger out to his son, sending him the most sincere look that he could muster. Cyrus looked at him skeptically for a moment, before reaching out with his little hand and wrapping his finger around Jack’s much larger one. The alpha grinned, reaching forward and scooping his son up with his other arm, the boy squealing with delight as Jack pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Come on now, kiddo, I can’t go conquer the rest of the galaxy without my right-hand man at my side, huh?” Jack pressed a finger gun into the boy’s chest, making him giggle and brandish two pudgy little guns of his own, before adventuring off to the kitchen to make and “conquer” some fresh blueberry pancakes. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something really short I wrote about Jack carrying Jaxen around in one of those baby bjorn things....and getting into typical bloody Jack business.

“I can’t believe you! I can’t believe you put him in danger like that!”

Jack was standing with his arms folded, looking with a raised eyebrow at Rhys, who was glaring daggers at him. The omega was cradling Jaxen in his arms, holding the baby close to his chest as he chastised his idiot mate. Jack scowled at the accusation, uncrossing his arms and inching closer to his omega. 

“Wait wait wait, hold on a second there babe. He was _toooootally_ safe, I had him in one of those…baby bag things you keep making me wear.”

“That doesn’t make it better! You were murdering someone while carrying our son! He could have gotten hurt!”

“Sweetheart,” Jack purred, trying to soothe his irate omega, “There’s no way I would have let the kid get hurt.” Rhys frowned at him, clearly not buying it as he licked at his finger and rubbed it at Jaxen’s cheek, wiping off the spat of dried blood that had some how escaped Jack’s notice. The baby squirmed and fussed, batting at Rhys’ hand as the omega scrubbed at his face. 

“Even so,” Rhys grumbled as he leaned Jaxen against his chest, petting the back of the baby’s head, “He was probably terrified, being so close to something like that.” 

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes, which only earned him a glare from Rhys. 

“One of _my_ kids? Naahhhh. He wasn’t scared at all, kitten. In fact, he was giggling the entire time. Trying to grab at my mask. Was pretty friggin’ cute, just a little…distracting.”

“Oh please, Jack. You were probably just laughing your head off and enjoying it, so he thought it was a game. He _is_ just a baby.”

“I mean…it was pretty funny…” Jack snickered, rubbing his chin “I was so sure the guy’s eyes were gonna pop right out of his head, they kept bugging out like—” Jack brought his hands up to his eyes, fanning out his fingers as he made a wet _pop_ sound. Rhys made a face, a small disgusted noise rising from his throat. 

“That’s just…. _gross_ , Jack. No.” He nosed against Jaxen’s hair with a fussy huff. “No more murdering with Jaxen around, okay? I don’t need you corrupting him even _more_ than you already have.” 

“Corrupting? I think you mean making him _awesome_.” Jack chuckled as he approached his mate, winding his arms around Rhys waist. Despite the omega’s persistent frown, he didn’t make any attempt to move away, gradually melting into his alpha’s embrace. 

“Is that what you call it?” A small smile crept onto the omega’s face as he turned Jaxen around in his arms so the baby could face his father. The delighted coo from the baby only softened the omega further, sighing happily as Jaxen reached out for Jack’s face, grabbing curiously onto the hinge on his chin. 

“I guess…if he’s fine, I can forgive you. For _now_.” Rhys leaned in, giving a quick kiss to the man’s nose. “Just don’t do it again.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted fancy omega Rhys humiliation kink, so here~

Rhys had to admit that he probably looked ripped straight from an alpha’s wet dream right now. 

Surely Jack had imagined something like this before—and Jack was the  _only_  alpha who would ever be able to impress his fantasies upon the headstrong omega in such a way. 

He was lying spread out on the bed, lips stretched around a yellow ball gag emblazoned with the Hyperion logo. The collar on his neck was doing its job and then some, injecting the omega with hormones that drove him further into helpless arousal. His flesh and cybernetic wrists were tied together above his head, his thighs bound to his calves in thick black leather bonds, unable to hide his slick ass from Jack’s predatory glare. The alpha was kneeling on the bed, one hand on his hip while the other trailed feather-light up the man’s thigh. Rhys shivered, feeling his skin prickling under Jack’s touch, his self-control wilting under the man’s intense, lusty gaze. 

“Look at you, baby,” the dark purr edging into Jack’s voice was enough to make Rhys’ hole clench around a fresh wave of slick, “just the perfect little omega, aren’t you? So well behaved…” 

Rhys shuddered, letting his legs fall open as Jack pressed forward, eyes wide and needy as he looked up at his alpha—the only one he would ever allow to tie him up like this, to see him  _this_  helpless and desperate. He learned into the man’s touch as Jack’s large hand cupped his cheek, nudging the ball gag against the man’s palm, a small puff of air exhaling from the omega’s nose. Jack chuckled softly, thumb pressing against the silicone gag, prodding it further into the young man’s mouth just enough to make Rhys’ lips tighten involuntarily with a small moan. It quickly drew out into a needy whine when he felt the bare skin of the alpha’s cock trail over his quivering asscheeks. Jack was still clothed, compared to Rhys’ stark nakedness, his cock and hands the only bare skin pressing against the omega’s body. 

Jack grinned greedily down at the bound omega underneath him, taking his cock in hand and smearing the tip over the young man’s already damp backside. Rhys’ dick throbbed against the ring, craving release but knowing he wouldn’t get it until Jack had had his fill. Rhys knew that the alpha was going to milk this for all it was worth, string the helpless omega out until he was gasping and begging for relief. 

He squirmed as Jack ran his thick shaft between Rhys’ asscheeks, just a teasing hint of what the omega needed. The alpha laughed at Rhys’ needy movements, working his thumb over his own cock with a smirk. 

“If you want this knot, sweetheart, you’re going to have to  _work_  for it.”

Rhys whimpered around the ball gag, not sure how he was supposed to work for Jack’s cock when he was bound up so tight. He shimmied his hips down, trying to gain some kind of friction against his cock or his slick ass, he didn’t care which. Jack lifted his bounds legs and pressed his knees together, watching as the omega’s soft upper thigh just above his ass squeezed together. He smirked, teasingly pushing the head of his cock between the omega’s plush thighs, languidly fucking the crease and just barely ghosting the shaft of his dick against Rhys’ own. The omega stiffened, eyes closing tightly at the scant stimulation. The low tone of Jack’s voice—clearly amused, but undeniably tinted with his own need—went straight to the omega’s desperate cock. 

“Oh, you really want it, don’t you, kitten? You wanna ride it like you need it to breath, huh?”

Rhys nodded desperately, letting a hot wet breath against the ball gag. He cracked open his eyes, feeling hot and wanting as he looked hazily up at Jack. An upset moan stifled against the gag as Jack withdrew his cock from between Rhys thighs, resting his bound legs back against the bed. Jack sat back on his heels on the bed, casting an approving look over the omega taunt form. He tickled his fingers up the man’s thigh, making Rhys’ tremble with need. 

“Oooh baby, maybe I should hook up some cameras in here. Project this  _aaaaalllll_  over Helios so everyone can see just what a perfect, helpless little omega you really are.”

Rhys mewled at the image, feeling even more hot and embarrassed. He couldn’t bear anymore of Jack’s teasing, trying to shift his hips down towards Jack, trying to get his cock back on him again, but Jack stayed him firmly with his hand, tsk-ing at the omega. 

“ _Still_ , Rhysie. Mmmm, maybe when you’re being bad I can pull you over my lap and smack you with my belt until you cry and  _beg_  for forgiveness in front of every single last lowly Hyperion alpha on this entire station.”

Tears of humiliation and frustrated arousal built up in the omega’s eyes at the thought of anyone but Jack seeing him in such a state. He shook his head, letting out a pathetic whimper behind the ball gag. 

“What was that, pumpkin?” Jack whispered with faux concern. “You  _want_  me to spank that pretty ass of yours out where everyone can see?

Rhys cried out again, louder this time, shaking his head. He locked eyes with Jack as the alpha hummed thoughtfully, running his finger over the strap securing it into Rhys’ mouth, before unbuckling it and tossing it onto the sheets besides them. 

“P-Please…” The omega whimpered out, jaw aching. “Please Jack, don’t,  _don’t_ …” Tears broke from his eyes, spilling down his red cheeks. Despite himself, his cock was still rock hard, throbbing around the tight cock ring as he squirmed against the sheets, unable to close his thighs and get any friction against his dick or ass or anywhere that he needed it. He rooted into Jack’s touch when the man brushed the back of his hand against his cheek, desperate for more friction from his alpha.  

“Shhh, baby, no tears, don’t wanna dirty that pretty little face of yours…” Jack murmured, leaning in to kiss at the raw tracks of tears on the omega’s face. Rhys hiccuped softly, pressing his cheek against Jack’s lips. 

“Jack…please, please…” The omega cried, openly sobbing when Jack took mercy on him, sliding his cock inside of him with little resistance. Rhys moaned and clenched his hole around Jack, bucking frantically back into the man as Jack nearly bent him in half with the force of his thrusts, mercilessly driving into his needy body and giving Rhys little time to even breath. He screamed in pleasure, cock painfully red around the silicone ring as he begged Jack to take it off. He begged Jack, pleaded, acting like the perfect submissive omega just to get Jack to let him cum. He keened when Jack’s rough hand _finally_  whipped the cock ring off, immediately splattering over his own belly with a scream, still frantically thrusting himself down onto Jack’s cock, still needed to be knotted. 

Some time later Rhys lay on top of Jack, arms and legs free from the restraints, slick ball gag laying on the sheets beside their joined bodies. The omega let out content hums against the alpha’s chest, one of Jack’s heavy arms draped over Rhys’ back, the older man’s knot thick and swollen inside of him. 

“Just so you know, Jack,” Rhys sighed out as he snuggled into his alpha’s chest, “if you ever,  _ever_  let anyone else see me like that…I’ll chop your perfect knot off and feed it to you.” His warning came out with a happy purr, but Jack knew better than to ignore his omega’s words. Jack let out a quiet chuckle, kissing the omega affectionately atop the head. 

“As if I would ever share you with anybody, kitten.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of an AU where Jaxen is a Pandoran orphan, and Rhys finds him and adopts him. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a simple Pandoran assignment, but Rhys should have remembered that on that shit hole of a planet, almost  _nothing_  was simple. 

Rhys didn’t know how it was possible for a pack of skag carcasses to get tangled up in the wheels of a caravan enough to get it to stop working, and he didn’t care enough to berate the men guarding him who were scratching their heads and trying to figure it out, dragging bits of mangled meat and bone from the undercarriage. So he sat in his seat by the bulletproof window, fanning himself idly in the sudden lack of air conditioning as he lazily observed the barren Pandora wasteland. One of the big dumb alphas that Jack liked to send along with him for extra assurance was sitting in the seat next to him, arms crossed over a massive Hyperion rifle.  Rhys didn’t mind the protection, but Jack could at least pick out a less  _boring_  entourage. He was pretty sure he and the alpha guard hadn’t exchanged a single word throughout the entire trip, the man communicating entirely through grunts and nods.  _Sooooo_  engaging. 

There was a rocky outcropping just outside of the caravan window, slated stones sticking up at an angle like they were a part of some kind of petrified camping tent. Rhys’ eye idly picked out random shapes and patterns in the light and shadows glancing on the rock formation, until his attention was suddenly drawn to a small, black blurry figure moving through the dry brush only a few meters from the vehicle. 

Rhys was instantly on alert, the sight of an unknown figure nearly making him draw the attention of the big armed alpha next to him when his ECHOeye activated, scanning the figure crouching in the shade of the rocks. There wasn’t much of a file in his database on whoever it was out there, but he was quickly fed information about its size, weight, age—the visual field focused, illuminated the shadows until Rhys’ could see the form was a small, raggedly clad boy, little more than seven and dangerously thin. Rhys could feel his heart beat quicker—but in sympathy, rather than fear. His omega instincts flickered slightly at the sight of a child, however strange, skulking alone in the Pandoran wilderness. He observed the small boy from the interior of the vehicle, watching him, wondering what he should do. 

Rhys shot straight up in his seat when he heard the scuffling cries of the men outside the caravan. The small boy went rigid, and Rhys nearly cried out at the sudden blast of a gunshot. The boy bolted at the sound as the rock above him exploded, and Rhys was wrenching the door open in the instant, shouting at the men who were still aiming their weapons at the rocky outcropping. 

“Stand down, morons!” Rhys snarled as he wrenched open the door and stepped out into the Pandora heat, holding his golden arm aloft as his other hand grabbed at the pistol sheathed against his thigh. He motioned at the big alpha in the caravan, having him follow him at a fair distance as he waded through the brush and into the rocks, his ECHOeye zeroing in on the boy’s heat signature, which had disappeared into a small, dark cave, only big enough for Rhys to get into if he walked on his knees. Rhys stayed the big alpha, ordering him to stand guard outside the cave as Rhys crawled inside, pistol still held warily in his grasp. 

He heard the sound of shuffling in front of him, the cave illuminated slightly by a couple of cracks in the ceiling. He could see the boy as he scooted back into one of the slats of light, the sun glinting off of something sharp in front of him. 

The boy’s tiny hands were clenched around a knife—or rather, a blade with the bottom half wrapped up in tattered bandages. His fingers were shaking, bleeding slightly from how tight he was holding onto the knife. He was biting his lip, eyes focused and wide at the omega in front of him. Rhys kept a respectable distance, holding up his hands—not out of fear, but out of desire to calm the boy down, to show he wasn’t a threat. His eyes scanned over the small cave, taking in the scraps of clothing and bandages, apple cores both rotting and fresh alongside scavenged bones stripped clean of their meat by little teeth. 

“Hey there…” Rhys broached, watching the boy carefully for sudden movements, “this your home, buddy? Nice place you’ve got here.” He spoke slowly, evenly, not wanting to set the Pandoran off. As backwards and uncivilized as most people on the planet were, he knew better than to underestimate anyone, even if they were a child. 

The boy continued to hold the knife stiffly in front of him, eyes locked on Rhys, but he didn’t try to lunge forward or strike at the omega. 

“Sweetie, shhh….I’m not going to hurt you…” Rhys whispered softly, setting his gun down on the ground and holding up both hands as he sat back on his heels. “I just want to help you.”

He didn’t know if the boy could understand him—judging from his looks, he’d lived alone in the cave for most of his life, but he hoped that the cadence of his voice and the comforting omega scent would do enough to get the kid to calm down so Rhys could take him safely back to the vehicle. 

The words seemed to have a mild effect, as the boy lowered his blade slightly, scooting a little further away from Rhys. The omega reached into the small pouch on the opposite leg from his holster, drawing out an emergency canteen. He held it up to the boy, unscrewing the top before taking a small drink himself and holding it out to the Pandoran. He looked at it for a moment, his eyes flickering to Rhys’ calmly smiling face and back, before carefully lowering the knife. He lunged forward and grabbed at the canteen, nearly knocking it to the ground as his little hands grappled around the metal canister. Rhys watched as the boy greedily sucked all the water down, before letting the canteen drop to the floor and wiping his mouth. The water seemed to melt away a little bit of the boy’s suspicion, enough so that when Rhys reached his flesh hand out to him, he took it, wrapping his little fingers around one of Rhys’ larger ones. 

Eventually, Rhys was able to coax the boy into his arms, leaving the small cave only after he had fussed and whined and insisted on taking the little knife and a scrappy, filthy blanket with him. 

The burly alpha gave him an incredulous look when he emerged from the cave, fine clothes coated with dust and a small, filthy Pandoran child in his arms, but Rhys ignored him. The child froze at the sight of the armed men surrounding the vehicle as Rhys returned to the caravan, but Rhys merely pet his back and cooed to him softly, protectively holding him in his arms. He glared daggers into the men who had previously been shooting at the poor boy, his voice cold and authoritative as he addressed them. 

“As soon as you are done fixing  _my_  vehicle, we are heading back to Helios,” he ordered before sealing himself back inside of the car with a harsh slam. Rhys settled back into the comforting softness of the backseat, holding the boy close to his chest and letting him burrow in his arms. He felt the boy sniffing and rubbing his face against Rhys’ clothing, getting the omega’s comforting scent over his body, making the man smile. He wasn’t sure exactly how Jack would take to him showing up with a random desert orphan on his hip, but Rhys had known from the moment he’d picked up the boy in the small cave that he never, ever wanted to let him go.  


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling really low about my fic lately, but I'm trying to still write things
> 
> I spent the last week or so on vacation at a lake with my parents, and I wanted to write something cute with Jack and Rhys taking their babies on vacation.

The lake was gorgeous today, bright blue water reflecting the adjacent shoreline trees and white cliffs in its surface. Jack was grinning from ear to ear, hands on his hips as he stood at the end of his private dock, his glimmering flagship yacht resting calmly in the waters before him. It was a beauty, the crowning jewel of his collection—eighty feet long, complete with a full bar, kitchen, movie theater, and brand spanking new. It would be the first time ever taking her out on the lake today, and Jack was itching to show it off. Not that there was ever any denial of Jack’s wealth and tendency to splurge on massive shows of excess.

Being the CEO of Hyperion was a sweet deal and all, what with the  _stupid_  amount of wealth and recognition and the ability to scream at, threaten, and fire anyone he wanted, but the wear of the daily grind persisted, even way at the top of the food chain. Even someone as ruthless and determined as Jack needed a break every once and awhile to just _flaunt_ his power, rather than hammer it in.   

Besides, his family appreciated time away from the hustle and bustle of city life back in Helios, and Jack relished in the opportunity to spoil the ever loving _frick_ out of his husband and sons in a different location. 

“Daddy!” Came a happy cry from behind, Jack turning around to see his oldest son trundling down the stone steps to the yacht, sometimes taking two at a time with a happy leap, his arms stuck out to the side to balance himself. Jack chuckled and crouched down as Cyrus ran up to him, scooping up the boy in his arms as he let out a happy giggle. Rhys wasn’t far behind, the omega carrying their youngest son in his arms as he stepped down to the dock. 

“ _Jack._ ” Rhys let out a small huff at the sight of his husband, though a smile curled on his lips. “Guessing you don’t remember that thing I said about wearing a shirt?”

Jack snorted a little, smoothing down his outfit with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Cyrus. He liked the way the crisp white blazer framed his muscled, tanned chest, and the golden buttons and pocket scarf matched the necklace settled against his collar. He thought he looked fine as heck, especially with with the navy shorts and brown sandals he was wearing. 

“Come on, Rhysie, it’s too nice out for a shirt. Wanna feel that sweet breeze on my skin, you know?”

“Oh really? So then, what’s the blazer for?” 

“Cause I know it’s your favorite.” Jack retorted cheekily, kissing at the small blush that graced his husband’s cheek. He flicked his eyes up and down his husband’s form appreciatively, taking in the man’s outfit from head to toe. 

“And look at us. Don’t you think we make a hot pair, sweetie?”

That was no joke. His husband looked  _cute_  as hell. Rhys was wearing skinny, navy blue jeans that showed off his legs and cinched in a billowy, white and blue striped shirt at the waist. His usual cybernetic arm had been swapped in for a sleeker, smoother model with a waterproof design. He stood on wedged sandals, making him a couple more inches taller than Jack than usual, the alpha shaded beneath the omega’s floppy sunhat— _because I_  burn,  _Jack_ —now that he was nearly standing chest to chest with his mate. The adorable, awkward smile that Rhys made at the compliment still made Jack’s heart flutter with how frikkin’ lucky he was, and he was quick to kiss it off the omega’s lips. 

“ _Ewwwww_ ,” Cyrus interrupted with a giggle, wiggling around in Jack’s arms as his parents parted from their kiss. Jack raised his eyebrows at the boy with a small grin, before making eye contact with Rhys. At once, both parents swooped in on the little boy, giving him the sloppiest, messiest kisses on both cheeks and make him squeal with faux-disgust. 

“ _Mooooom_ ,  _daaaaad_ ,” Cyrus squeaked and playfully swatted at his parents, who both pulled back with a chuckle. Jaxen only furrowed his brows at the display, but gave a small happy burble when Rhys kissed the top of his head. 

“Are we ready to go?” The omega asked, adjusting the child in his arms as Jack set Cyrus down on the ground, the child ambling off to peer over the end of the dock. “We had everything all stocked and fueled up earlier. You think of anything else?”

“Nah. Just your cute little butt on my boat, that’s all.” Jack grinned at his husband, sliding his arm around Rhys’ waist. He even dared to give it a little squeeze, until Rhys glared at him and gave a pointed nod towards the child in his arms. Not that Jaxen understood much beyond his own fingers. 

“I still think you could have picked a different name. Because that’s kind of…um.” Rhys commented as they walked to the end of the dock, glancing over to the side of the boat, where the words  _S. S. Buttstallion_  were emblazoned in bright, gold-lined purple letters. 

“Aw come on, pumpkin. You know how much the boys loved her. It’s a fitting enough tribute.”

“So is the marble monument in the backyard…but at least the neighbors don’t have to see  _that._ ” Rhys grumbled, less bothered by the fact that Jack had named their yacht after his deceased pony than the fact that he had named her that in the first place. 

“I wanna catch a fish! Can I catch a fish?” Cyrus bounced up and down as they boarded the boat, little feet smacking excitedly against the hardwood deck as Rhys set Jaxen down in one of the plush chairs lining the top of the yacht, the toddler peering curiously around as the wind picked at his hair. 

“Sure kiddo, I’ll just hold ya by the ankles and dip you over the side of the boat, and you can catch all the fish you want.” Jack joked, prompting Cyrus to spin around and look at his father with an awed look.

“Wow, really?”

“What? No, no no,  _not_  really.” Rhys called as he finished strapping Jaxen into a tiny life vest, the small pout on the child’s face nearly matching the disapproving one the omega bore. 

“Awww, mom come on!” Cyrus flung out his arms as far as he could “I wanna catch a fish this big!”

“Okay, buddy, but you’re going to catch one with a pole and your dad’s help. And your feet on the deck. Deal?” Rhys crouched down by his son, adjusting his little blue polo and ruffling his hair. The boy nodded with a smile.

“Okay! I’m going to catch the biggest fish and we’re gonna have it for dinner!” He promised as the boat started up, soon taking them away from the dock and out towards the middle of the lake. Jack stayed out on the top deck, wanting to spend more time with his family rather than be down below steering the yacht like his help were. If he wanted to take it for a spin later personally, he very well could, but for now he just wanted to lay back and relax. 

A sexy omega mate perched with a glass of sparkling wine in his hand, two kids playing together happily on the warmed deck, the wind in his hair and the sun against his skin. It all felt pretty dang sweet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my boyfriend are RPing a bit of an alternate fancy omega AU where, after giving birth to Jaxen, Rhys decides to help Tim and carry a baby for him. But they both end up getting more than they bargained for when they find out Rhys is having twins...
> 
> Just a little fluffy piece with Tim having a gory nightmare, finding Rhys awake in the kitchen, and getting some comfort from him. <3

Nightmares weren’t anything new to Timothy. He’d basically resigned himself at this point to never having continuous, uninterrupted sleep for the rest of his life.

But that didn’t stop him from waking up in a cold sweat with the sheets twisted about his body and dark, bloody images swirling in his head. Tight, wheezing breaths tore from the man’s throat as he mashed his palms against his forehead, trying to will away the haunting dream, but it kept flashing and nagging before his eyes in the darkened room.

Tim was used to his dreams involving himself—gory, disturbing images of his own face and body being scarred and mutilated beyond recognition—but this was worse, somehow. He dragged his hands down his face, feeling tears well up warmly in his eyes as his mind flicked over the horrible thoughts of _Rhys_. Of the heavily pregnant omega being harmed, thrown about and hurt and cut open, throat slit or stomach stabbed, Tim helpless to do anything but watch the man he loved being gruesomely murdered before his very eyes until he’d jerked awake into the swimming dark of his room.

The beta kicked the clinging sheets away from his legs, curling his knees into his chest as he clung into a tight little ball against the headboard. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, the soft shapes of the spare room coming into view and helping to chase away the gruesome images that kept trying to swarm his waking mind.

It was stupid. He _knew_ that Rhys had to be safe. The omega was securely in his own room on the other side of the penthouse, no doubt wrapped up in Jack’s broad arms and kept nice and warm and _safe_. A pang of jealously went through Tim at the thought. He rubbed his forehead against his knees and hugged his legs close.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, trying to focus on the undeniable truth that Rhys was _safe_ , that nothing could have possibly happened to him, but he couldn’t quell the nasty images that kept floating around in his head, so with a quiet huff he slunk out of bed. He felt around in the sharpening darkness, finding the wooden side of one of the cribs as he orientated himself and slipped towards the door.

To his surprise, he found the lights on as he shuffled out of his room and into the shared dining and kitchen space. His ears perked as he heard rustling and the clinking of silverware. He peered his head around the doorway, blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to get used to the light.

He was expecting to find Cyrus or Jaxen sneaking a midnight snack, or Jack in one of his restless late night conferences with a bottle of beer. Instead, he found Rhys sitting at the small kitchen table, attention consumed with a carton of strawberry ice cream and clad in only his baby blue pajamas. The omega was relaxing comfortably, resting the ice cream on his large round belly as he spooned the treat into his mouth, the utensil dangling adorably out of his mouth as he suddenly caught sight of Tim watching him from the doorway. Rhys grinned around the spoon, scooting his chair around to face the beta.

“Aww, man. You caught me.” The omega teased, digging another massive spoonful out of the carton and stuffing it in his mouth, wiping away at the pink cream dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  

“Rhys…” Tim whispered softly as he padded over to the omega’s side, resting his hand on the back of one of the kitchen table chairs. He worried his lips, eyes, roving over Rhys, wondering if he should even _tell_ the omega the reason why he was up at such a late hour.

“I…Is Jack awake? Did he help you get up?” Tim whispered, tapping his fingers on the fine wood of the back of the chair. Rhys snorted, drawing the spoon out of his mouth and licking the tip.

“Tim, for crying out loud, I’m just _pregnant_. I can still do things for myself.”

“Pregnant with _twins_. You don’t want to trigger an early labor, c’mon.” Tim admonished gently, sitting in the chair and pulling up to Rhys’ table. Rhys rolled his eyes and shot Tim a childish pout, which made the beta smile despite himself.

“It’s not like I _don’t_ like all the pampering and attention, but seriously. I can get my own ice cream without waking up Mr…Mr. Touchy Alpha.” Rhys shifted the carton from balancing on his belly to sitting firmly on the table, his hand coming to rub against the slightly cool spot on his pajamas left by the ice cream as he idly worried the spoon between his lips. Tim’s expression grew soft and fond as he watched Rhys hold his stomach, reminding him that _yeah_ , Rhys and his babies were safe.

“Soooo what’s up?” Rhys removed the spoon from his mouth and smiled at Tim, stroking his hands absently over his belly. “Still having that new dad anxiety or what?”

“Ah…um…well, I suppose you could say that,” Tim mumbled, rubbing his wrist with his other hand, eyes trained over Rhys’ stomach, his long fingers, the pretty golden ring on his right hand—Tim’s eyes flicked back up to Rhys’ face with a flat smile.

“ _Youuuu_ ….wanna talk about it?” Rhys raised his eyebrow, foot inching forward to stroke against Tim’s shin. The beta fidgeted, worrying his lip.

“Just…had a…a bad dream. It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Tim tried downplaying his feelings, but the slightly tremble in his voice belied how shook up he still was. Rhys frowned, sliding his hand across the table to lace their fingers together, giving the beta’s hand a soft squeeze.

“I’ve been dealing with the kids having bad dreams for years, Tim. I think I know what I’m doing.” He stuck the spoon straight up in the carton by his side and scooted closer to the beta. He tugged Tim’s hand away, cupping it with his other cybernetic fingers as he pressed the beta’s broad hand against his belly. Tim let out a little puff of air as his fingers cupped around the warm, ample swell of the omega’s stomach. After a moment, Tim’s other hand rose to join its brother, carefully cupping Rhys’ middle and feeling the gentle movements of his two babies beneath the omega’s skin. He closed his eyes against the glint of Rhys’ ring in the light of the kitchen, against the haunting dreams of bloody hands and torn bellies, against the terror of fathering children through an already bonded-omega, and rested his forehead against Rhys’ stomach, lips pressed against the man’s pajamas as he kissed it.

Tim was lost into the feeling of warmth and calm radiating out from his unborn children, so much so that he didn’t notice Rhys running his hands through the short locks at the back of his head until the omega chuckled, drawing Tim’s attention upwards.

“You’re just like Jack, you know. Always the craziest kind of bedhead…” Rhys drew his fingers through the beta’s hair, lightly scratching against Tim’s scalp. “I hope the babies don’t have your hair, I want children with nice, tameable hair for once.” Timothy smiled, leaning to press another small kiss to Rhys’ belly before resting the side of his face against his middle.

“I…I’ll be fine no matter what they look like. But I wouldn’t mind if they just looked like you. Like little um…Rhys’ pieces…” Timothy grinned, even as Rhys’ playful batted at the man’s head.

“Oh my god, don’t let Cyrus hear you say that, or he’s _never_ going to stop repeating you.” Rhys laughed, holding Timothy’s head in his hands as he raised his gaze up.

“Feeling a little bit better now?” Rhys asked, brushing a little bit of Tim’s wayward hair off of his forehead.

“Think so.” Rhys smiled at the beta, before taking both of Tim’s hands in his.

“Cool. Then c’mon. If you can carry me all the way to my bed, then you can sleep there with us. It’s better than that lonely room, even though you should get all the privacy and quiet you can while it still lasts.” Rhys teased as Tim helped him to his feet, steadying the pregnant omega before carrying scooping him up in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something with badass Rhys again! This time, Cyrus gets seriously hurt by an alpha, and Rhys takes brutal revenge.
> 
> Warnings for torture, violence, blood, discussed violence against a child.

His consciousness came back to him slowly, vision gradually swimming into place as he lolled his head. He fluttered his eyelids, brows burrowing as he tried to determine where he was.

It was cold, and fairly dark, with scant illuminated panels on the walls and one that he could see above him when he craned his head up to get a better bearing on his surroundings.

His head throbbed, the space between his eyebrows twitching, but as far as he could tell he didn’t have any serious injuries, no concussion or open wounds. He stuck his tongue between his lips, wetting his mouth as he tried to remember what exactly had happened and how he had gotten here, but—

A previously unseen door in the steel wall before him slid open, blue light bathing him as he winced and closed his eyes, only for the light to cut out with a metallic _schinck_. He blinked against the color popping in his eyes, vision slowly sharpening with the soft click of footsteps growing closer. Fear trickled up his spine until his nose flared, taking in the scent that wafted towards him, introducing a confusing mix of feelings inside of him, because the markers were undeniably that of an _omega_.

Omega…

Suddenly, the last couple of seconds before he had been knocked out cold came back to him in a rush, his body stiffening in his restraints as he swore to himself.

“ _Soooo_ lively. Aren’t you lucky?” Came a firm, dark voice as a lean figure stepped out from the shadows, boots clipping against the ground and tailcoat rustling against the steel. The man in the chair squirmed, the fear at the knowledge of _who_ this was conflicting with his nose and brain informing him that an omega was of no concern.

“What’s wrong?” Rhys spoke again, stopping a few feet away from the man bound in the chair. “I didn’t tear your tongue out of your mouth. Not yet.”

The man growled lowly, a last ditch attempt to subtlety intimidate the omega. He watched Rhys’ nostrils flare, taking in the alpha’s thick scent but staying firm. His lips curled down in an angry frown, fixing the bound alpha with the cold stare of his burning blue ECHOeye before he started to shed his cloak, turning and setting it down against a small steel table that the alpha hadn’t previously noticed.

His attention snapped up to the omega as Rhys ran a hand down his face, a slight, pained whine coming out of the omega’s lips before his fingers came up to his collared shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. The man in the chair watched the omega, confused emotions still running through him as Rhys slowly stripped himself of his layers.

“Eveeery time. Every time! You alphas think you can just _take_ whatever the hell you want! It’s amazing!” Rhys’ voice increased in pitch, a wild chuckle edging into his voice as he shrugged his dress shirt off of his torso, folding it atop his tailcoat. The alpha narrowed his eyes at the sight—Rhys was now wearing only his slacks, boots, and a white undershirt that clung to the omega’s lanky torso. Slight hints of muscle could be seen through the fabric on his chest, his stomach and hips slightly rounded out above the waistband of his slacks. The flat blue light of the room glowed along the sleek, golden arm sprouting from the mess of dark scars stretching over the omega’s shoulder. The bound alpha watched as Rhys stretched out the cybernetic against his other arm, flexing his clawed fingers. He swallowed, shaking.

“W…What are you doing?”

“Did I damage your brain when I knocked you out? Idiot.” Rhys hissed, fixing the man with a withering stare, his ECHOeye glowing with an intensity that matched the lighted panes in the room. “Or do you just make such a habit of _beating kids to death_ that it slips your mind?”

The alpha blood ran cold—the _fucking_ kid who’d run into him, smearing sticky hands all over his suit. With that, his already razor thin temper, and the sudden smell of another alpha’s offspring he had lost it, blindly raging, fists and teeth flying until he had been wrenched away with a horrible, furious scream tearing into his ears.

“That was—“

A golden fist cracked across the bound alpha’s face, cutting off his words in a gurgled scream as Rhys punched him in the jaw, sending blood and canines scattering to the floor.

“ _Yes_ , that was _my_ kid, you stupid son of a bitch!” Rhys snarled in the man’s face, pupils tight and small as his cybernetic fist raises again, thudding into the side of the man’s temple and splitting open the skin above the brow. He seized the sputtering alpha’s collar in his flesh hand, wrenching him up against the restraints as his cybernetic claw digs into the man’s cheek. His thumb pressed into the man’s mouth, stretching out his lips as Rhys examines the bloody mess of the alpha’s gums.

“Only two…” Rhys sneered, pad of his finger pressing against a bloody broken root, “do you know how many teeth my son is missing after you hurt him?”

The alpha only coughed and swore in response as Rhys’ probed at the broken tooth, before the omega shoved the man’s head back with a hiss. The claws of his cybernetic hand smacked hard across the man’s face, tearing his skin in four long lines before both hands squeezed around the alpha’s throat, making his eyes bug out as Rhys brought his face in close, eyes wide and raging as his voice seeped out from between violently clenched teeth.

“He….he’s _just a kid_ …” Rhys words waver in his fury, eyes twitching with every choked spasm coming from the alpha, “he’s just a _baby_ and you _tore him apart_.”

The alpha felt his throat being crushed under the omega’s mad grip, claws tearing into his skin as the life was throttled from him. Mercifully, he felt the grip suddenly release from around his neck, only for another crushing blow to slam against his cheek. The alpha let out a breathy shout of agony, his jaw hanging loosely under his skin.

“Ha ha….I’m getting _waaaay_ too ahead of myself here.” Rhys towered above the alpha, his perfect hair having fallen out of place, deep bags noticeable around his eyes from the backlight of the illuminated panels above him. He looked like a demon, splattered with blood, eye glowing supernaturally as it scanned over him. “Don’t want to let your vitals drop _too_ much. Not yet.”

Rhys drew away from the man, flesh hand grazing over the various tools and devices planted on the small metal table. The omega’s eyes flicked back and forth, analyzing the heft and function of each individual object as he mused aloud to his victim.

“My son was in surgery for three hours to fix everything that you had done to him.” Rhys spoke coldly, even as his eyes felt warm with unshed tears. He picked up a miniature stun baton—compact, meant to be inserted—and flicked it on with a crackle of electricity as he turned back to the terrified, bleeding alpha with a look of brutal determination.

* * *

Rhys left the room four hours later, not needing to say a word to the clean-up crew who had been waiting outside, who quickly filed through the door as Rhys’ exited, carrying his folded up clothes underneath his arm. His undershirt was splattered with blood and he smelled like scorched flesh, and there was rust red drying in between the joints of his cybernetic claws that would have to be cleaned out. Leaving the cleaning crew to their business, Rhys clacked off into the direction of the hospital where Cyrus was being held. Before going to see his son he was sure to discard his soiled undershirt, washing himself down in the employee showers before putting on his dress shirt and tailcoat and heading off to his son’s room.

Cyrus was sleeping heavily in his bed when Rhys arrived, the omega’s heart breaking as he saw his son lying hooked up to various machines and covered in bandages—evidence of the terrible assault. Jack had pumped as many healing hypos into the boy as deemed medically sound, but it was still going to take some time for Cyrus to fully recover.

He stayed by his son’s bedside, softly stroking his hair until Cyrus’ eyes fluttered open, gazing blankly before they managed to focus on his parent. His limbs moved sluggishly for a couple of seconds before Rhys came close, softly assuring the boy that he was safe, and to try not to move.

“M-ma…” Cyrus whimpered softly, his mouth still sore from the slow process of regrowing teeth. Rhys cooed softly to him, warm scent settling like a security blanket over the young boy.

“It’s okay, buddy, I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” Rhys soothed, getting close to his son while not disturbing any injured areas. Cyrus let out a soft whine, craving the comfort of his parents.

“Ma…did you….get the bad man…” Cyrus asked shakily, eyes half-lidded, but still touched with fear that made Rhys shiver, despite the fact that he had taken care of the problem tenfold.

“Of course. He’s not going to hurt you ever again, okay?” Cyrus nodded softly, sniffling as his eyes welled up with tears, which Rhys quickly kissed away, before snuggling his son—grateful that he was safe and alive after everything.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something small with Rhys' tattoos and Cyrus being curious about them! For the Fancy Omega AU, I decided he got them after he and Jack killed Tassiter together (which is a story for another fic, haha)
> 
> Just some fluff c: I like writing Rhys as a good parent

Rhys was deciding what shirt to wear for the upcoming day—with Cyrus’ “help” of course—when he realized that the boy was staring. And not at the robot arm, which Rhys was pretty used to. Cyrus was fascinated with it, like he was fascinated with all things cybernetic, and more often that not he would catch the boy’s bright eyes roving over the joints in Rhys’ fingers, or the way his hydraulics curled at the elbow. But this time, Cyrus’ eyes weren’t fixed on the way Rhys’ arm moved, but rather they were focused on the tattoos splashed from Rhys’ chest and down to his wrist. Rhys stopped what he was doing, setting down the two shirts he had in each hand down on the bed as he set his hands on his hips and looked to his son.

“What’s up, Cy-guy? Whatcha looking at?”

Cyrus’ eyes flicked up to his parent, scooting forward on the bed a little bit as his cocked his head and pointed.

“Those.”

“My tattoos?” Rhys flexed out his arm, turning it around so Cyrus could get a better look. “You’ve seen ‘em before, buddy.”

“Yeah, I know…” Cyrus stood up on his knees, crawling forward on the bed as his little hands went to grasp at Rhys’ forearm, looking intently at the markings. “But….how’dya get them?”

“I….um, well…”

Rhys took in a deep breath, worrying his lip as he thought of what to tell his son. He looked down at himself, at the expanse of tattoos over his pale skin, the flat of his upper stomach and the slight pudgy curve of his lower stomach, evident of an omega that had carried a child. It was weird how his body retold a hundred stories back to him—and here his son was, looking up with curious eyes as one little hand poked at the blue inked flesh right above Rhys’ beating heart.

So the omega sat down on the bed, urging Cyrus into his lap as he curled his cybernetic arm around the boy’s waist.

‘Well, it was a _real_ long time ago, even before your dad was in charge, if you can believe that.” Cyrus nodded, clinging curiously onto Rhys’ every word.

“There was a real bad alpha in charge, and he wasn’t really nice to omegas like me. Crazy, huh?”

Cyrus frowned a little at that.

“I don’t like mean alphas.”

“Neither do I, buddy. And man, _these_ guys, they were even _worse_ than the alphas we have to deal with today! _Toootal_ losers.” Rhys emphasized with a roll of his eyes.

“And the real bad alpha, you know, he wanted to do real bad things to a lot of omegas. He wanted to hurt me, and he tried really hard to make me be quiet when I told him he couldn’t.”

The look on Cyrus’ face was a mix of curiosity and worry, clearly disquieted by the idea that anyone would want to hurt his beloved parent. He leaned up against the omega, looking up at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“What did you do?”

“Well of course, I’m a lot tougher than he thought I was. And with your dad’s help, I beat him, so he would never be able to hurt me or other omegas again!” Rhys smiled brightly, causing Cyrus to perk up a little bit at the happy ending.

“So, to celebrate, I got these neat tattoos. To remind me never to let any other bad alphas do that kind of stuff to me again. Does that make sense?”

Rhys bright grin faded somewhat, into something softer as he watched Cyrus trace the patterns of the tattoos on his chest, before trailing his little fingers down Rhys’ shoulder and biceps. The omega met Cyrus’ hand with his own as the boy moved down to his parent’s wrist, Rhys carefully enclosing Cyrus’ little fist within a gentle grasp.

“Yeah. I’m sorry the bad guy hurt you, mom.”

“It’s okay, kid. He can’t hurt anybody anymore.” Rhys ruffled his son’s hair with a smile, before carefully moving the boy off his lap and standing up and holding his cybernetic arm out to Cyrus’ level.

“Now come on, you wanna ride the arm rocket to the kitchen for some snacks?”

One enthusiastic giggle later and Rhys was racing off to the kitchen, making blast-off noises with his squealing little son hanging off of his robotic forearm.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just come cute halloween family fluff <3

“Werewolves are _soooo_ cooler! They’ve got big teeth and claws and they’re dogs! Dogs are awesome!” Cyrus folded his little arms as Rhys adjusted the furry ears on his head, trying to make sure they wouldn’t fall off when the kid was out running around the neighborhood. Though his task was made harder through the fact that the boy was having an argument over the respective “coolness” of their costumes. Jaxen stood next to Rhys’ side, swinging his little ghost pail as he shook his head at Cyrus’ statement.

“Nuh-uhh, vampires are the best! They’ve got even bigger teeth and can drink blood and kill people! And turn into bats and bats can fly.” He fiddled with the little fake broach on his cape as Rhys turned away from finishing Cyrus’ outfit to pop the little plastic fangs inside of Jaxen’s mouth. The older boy frowned and crossed his arms.

“ _Moooom_! Tell him vampires are _betteeeerrrrr._ ” Cyrus whined, one of his ears flopping to the side. Rhys sighed, shaking his head as he fixed Jaxen’s hair, palming it up into a cute little faux hawk as the child sucked his thumb. 

“Guys, they’re _both_  great, all right? You’re both my cute little monsters.” Rhys tried to mediate, which of course meant that that was Jack’s cue to enter the room. The alpha had a glassful of pumpkin cider in one hand, leaning against the door frame with a grin. He was already in his suit patterned like a skeleton, matching the vest and pinstriped pants that Rhys wore. The omega had let him wear it with the promise that he wouldn’t refer to himself as “bone daddy” until long after the children were sleeping full of candy. 

“You know,” Jack started as Rhys let out a groan, “there’s only _one_  way to solve a problem like this.” 

“Jack, dont–” The alpha only grinned, swirling his cider around in his glass. 

“Gotta do it like the movies, kiddos, and duke it out. Show me which one is boss!” He cackled as his sons turned to look at each other, Cyrus even letting out a loud _rawr!_  before Rhys quickly stopped them. 

“How about this, instead,” The omega patted his boys on the shoulder, “whoever gets the most candy tonight proves which is better, vampires or werewolves. Deal?”

The two children looked at each other for a moment, before quickly agreeing in unison. Rhys let out a relieved sigh, shooting Jack a look that the alpha returned only with a widening grin. 

“Don’t you turn them against each other, mister, not when they’re about to be hyped on candy.” Rhys tutted as he straightened up, ushering his children towards the door as Jack downed the last of his cider and followed with a toothy smile.

“No promises, sweetheart. It is the night for mischief, after all.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute Halloween fluff c:

“Cyrus, Cyrus buddy, it’s not real!” Rhys kneeled on the ground next to his son, desperately trying to calm the crying child as he buried his head into the omega’s chest, wailing as he hid from the drooling alien monster that had jumped out from behind a pile of bones and screeched at the family. His little hands grasped at Rhys’ skeleton T-shirt, soaking the fabric with scared tears as Rhys stroked his hands down his back, eyes looking up at Jack for assistance. Jack frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at the performer who’d scared his kid shitless.

“C’mon kiddo, you want daddy to shoot the monster? To show you its not real?” Jack brandished his gun, waving in the direction of monster, who instantly dropped his act, holding his hands up with the small pleading cries of _H-Handsome Jack sir, please_  coming muffled from behind the mask. Rhys tuts, shooting Jack an admonishing look as he picks Cyrus up in his arms and kisses his forehead, holding him away from the monster.

“Maybe we should just go….” Rhys’ eyes swept about the area, searching the fog and hanging chains for the other child that had been glued to his side before the monster popped out. His stomach plummeted when he realized he couldn’t find him.

“Jack….Jack, where’s Jaxen?”

A couple of panicked minutes later, Rhys tracked down their youngest son near the entrance to the haunted house, sipping on some hot chocolate with some of the unmasked performers keeping an eyes on him. After some half-hearted scolding from the omega and the acquisition of some hot chocolate for the still upset Cyrus, Rhys quickly decided to spend the rest of the night watching cheesy Halloween specials with his family instead. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst c: I really wanted to write Rhys dying in Jack's arms....because I love pain.

Rhys had come back for him.

He’d sent the omega with the kids and Tim to the safe house. There’d be oxygen and food and water there and Tim and Rhys would be able to properly regroup and retake Helios. If not then, well, that’s why Jack had built an escape pod into it. He’d watched the four of them run through the halls ahead, fully expecting never to see any of them ever again.

But _of course_  Rhys had come back for him. The omega continues to surprise him, blowing the face off an invading mercenary who is trying to shot Jack down amidst the debris and blaring alarm signals in the hall. He hauls Jack upright, shouts at him, ushering him down the hall as the space station rocks with distant explosions. Jack stumbles forward, occasionally throwing a look over his shoulder. He figures that maybe they are safe, maybe out of danger–but then there is the sharp crack of a gunshot, and Jack’s entire world goes grey except for the shower of blood exploding from Rhys’ side. 

The opportunistic mercenary meets his end in a hail of furious gunfire before Jack slams his hand against a panel in the hallway, sealing it off amongst the hiss of oxygen escaping and the quieting, suffocated screams from beyond the airtight. Rhys manages to take a couple shuddering steps before collapsing against him, painful, wet gasps tearing from his mouth as his entire body trembles. Rhys’ hands now seize viselike into Jack’s lapels, pulling him down to the ground as he vomits blood over his shirt. 

“Hey, hey hey hey!” Jack growls, hand cupping Rhys’ face and getting the trembling omega to look at him. 

“Rhys, hey, _Rhysie_ , don’t you friggin’ take your eyes offa me, okay? Don’t you _dare_.” Jack warns, his voice breaking as he strokes Rhys’ cheek. His panic rises and he can’t think, can’t do much of anything other than demand Rhys not leave him. 

The breath wheezes from the omega’s lips as he looks up at Jack, eyes wide and glassy as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. He tries to lick his lips but he only coughs violently, more blood splattering over his chin. His ECHOeye flutters, the bright light of the iris blinking and stuttering and Jack’s heart seizes. 

“ _Rhys_ ….” Jack moans out the omega’s name, body hunched and curled around his limp form. 

“Why, why the hell did you…you didn’t _have_  to…” 

Rhys’ cybernetic arm twitches, lifting in jerky, erratic movements as if Rhys can’t properly control it. Jack can feel the shudders of misfiring circuitry as Rhys’ clawed fingers brush against his cheek, trailing over the tears the alpha hadn’t realized had come. 

“Cause…I…I love you…”

Rhys’ soft, fading smile is the most gut-wrenching thing Jack has ever in his long– _too long_ –life. It lingers only to give Jack a false hope as the light leaves Rhys’ eyes and his hand fall back limp against the alpha’s collar. 

Jack thinks about how heavy Rhys’ body will be as he carries it to the safe room, to his _children_ , and he is not sure if his legs can take it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief, very brief pointless fluff after the sadness of the last chapter <3

Jack hadn’t meant to sleep in, honestly.

It’s just that, after a nice night in, full of spiced apple cider with your frisky omega at your side and the kids in bed, its hard to do anything except, well…apparently sleep for ten hours. 

Jack had lazily wrapped himself in the soft fleece blankets covering the bed, unconsciously inhaling his omega’s sweet scent, blissfully unaware that the minutes were ticking by _and_  his phone alarm had long run out of battery. He was too busy burying himself in Rhys’ smell, like vanilla cake and subtle spice and it was intoxicating. Eventually, however, the sudden wave of responsibility hit him and snapped him out of it, and the alpha swore as he shot straight up into bed, flinging the covers off himself as he caught sight of the flashing blue numbers on the nightstand clock. 

He was _late_.

Okay, sure, he was the CEO and all, but still, he definitely hadn’t meant to sleep in this late. Barely thinking, he scooped his previously discarded pants and shirt off of the floor, shimmying into them and nearly tripping as he tried to walk and dress himself at the same time. He barely remembered to grab his phone before he was blundering towards the door–only to halt at the sight of a small blue stick-note taped just below the peephole. Pausing, Jack squinted, realizing that he’d forgotten to put his contacts in as he picked the note off of the door and held it closer to his eyes, soon recognizing Rhys’ loopy script. 

_Jack_

_Called work to tell them you were sick, don’t worry :p took the kids to buy things for pancakes for lunch <3 love you_

_Rhys_

Jack chuckled at the note, at the softest hint of Rhys’ scent wafting off of it. Of course he could count on his mate to manage things and pick up after Jack whenever he fucked up. The alpha grinned, placing a soft kiss and taking a quick inhale of the smell lingering on the note, before retreating back to his bedroom to properly wash up and prepare for his unexpected day off. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea about omegas maybe having a hibernating instinct, despite the fact that seasons don't really exist on Helios? And Jack is perplexed by this and Rhys has to explain. Idk, just some winter fluff and world building c:

Jack come home to find all the cushions from the living room couches missing, all the blankets usually draped on the arms gone as well. Jack quirks his eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips as he observes the bare scene before him. There was a little trail of scattered throw pillows, and even a couple bits of fabric that looked like dish towels from the kitchen cast about in a meandering line leading from the living room off to the bedroom. The alpha followed the hodgepodge path, as well as the lingering scent of his omega, off into his and Rhys’ shared quarters, where he found a mound of the stolen pillows and blankets, as well as the comforters from their bed and scattered articles of clothing he recognized as belonging both to Rhys and himself.

“Rhysie? You in there?” The pillows shifted and tumbled as Jack called out, eventually parting to reveal the messy-haired head of his mate. Rhys’ mouth opened in a little pink yawn, his sharp white canines showing against his tongue briefly before he shot Jack an unamused pout and rubbed at his eye.

“Do you have to be so loud?” The omega grumbled, resting his chin against a firm throw-pillow. Jack raised his eyebrow, moving to sit at the narrow edge of the bed that wasn’t completely covered in Rhys’ mound of cushions and blankets.

“I’ll quiet down if you tell me what the heck this all is, sweetheart.” Jack cast his eye over the mound suspiciously, worrying his lip as he leaned in suddenly close to Rhys and took a deep, skeptical sniff. Rhys pulled back into his mound, shooting Jack an annoyed look.

“ _What_?”

“You’ve been taking your pills, kitten? Don’t lie to me or anything like that…”

“Jack, you don’t—oh my god,” Rhys rolled his eyes and huffed, “Jack, I’m not _pregnant_.”

Jack tried to grasp at Rhys’ chin, but the omega batted away his alpha’s fingers with a growl. Jack held up his hand in defeat, before retracting it with a sigh.

“Okay, so then what’s the deal with all this? This looks like…well, it looks like _nesting_ to me, babe, and you know what nesting means…”

Rhys frowned, nuzzling into the blankets framing his face sourly.

“Jack….you _really_ don’t know as much about omegas as you think you do.”

“Woah woah hey, I know _plenty_ about omegas like…at least I know that nesting is even a _thing_.”

“Oh cool, so you know like, the bare minimum there is to know about us.” Rhys frowned, though he untucked himself a little bit from his nest, worming his arms out to rest against the firm pillow.

“This whole thing….all this is like,” he gestured to the mound of blankets around him, “it might sound really dumb but it’s like….when winter comes around, a lot of omegas just…do things like this. Out of instinct.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Winter? Kitten, I hate to break it to you, but seasons don’t exactly exist on Helios. Pretty sure the temperature stays the same….unless I wanna see you guys sweat and squirm for fun.”

“I _know_ that Jack, I’m not stupid, but like…my _body_ doesn’t know that. It’s telling me that it’s winter, even if everything is the same on Helios, it still wants me to hole up and nest like this, to keep warm. It’s like how it is with heats, body needing an alpha close and all that. It’s all programmed into instinct…does that make sense?”

“Mmm, kind of, but keep going.” Jack rested his chin in his hand, watching Rhys with a growing curiosity. “Soooo, like….what else does it make you do?”

“If you think this is going to get you laid, Jack…that’s not _exactly_ how it works, it’s not like I’m going to go into heat because of this, just…my body’s telling me to lay around and gather all the warm things I can and um, well…” Rhys scratched the back of his head, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“There _are_ certain cravings that come with wanting to hibernate….my body says it wants extra food and stuff….real nice, fatty comfort foods…mac n’ cheese, bacon and sausage pizza, _oooh_ man, double chocolate chunk ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce…” Rhys let out a pleased shudder, a giddy smile spreading over his place before he remembered himself.

“I..it gets kind of out of hand, honestly. I usually have to buy my pants up a size for the hibernating season…” Rhys’ flush spread as he self-consciously tucked a piece of messy hair behind his ear, eyes flitting away from Jack, but the alpha leaned in close and stole a quick kiss from his omega’s lips, drawing Rhys’ attention back.  

“You think that’s a negative, sweetheart?” Jack licked his lips, waggling his brows suggestively at the omega. “Damn, you mean I get to see that cute little ass of yours plump up even more? Oh, I am _all_ in.”

Rhys snickered softly, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together.

“Easy, old man, it’s mostly just a lot of sleeping and snacking. If you think you’re going to be getting lucky every hour of every day then well…I mean, I’m not above teasing sex to get you to grab me ice cream…” Rhys grinned cheekily, arms reaching out to wrap around Jack’s neck as he relaxed back into his nest.

“ _Pfft_. You little shit.” Jack let Rhys pull him forwards, shifting into the bed as tugged him further into the belly of the blankets and cushions. “There room in here for one more, cupcake?”

“We might have to push around a couple of things…get rid of some of the extra clothes…I _maaay_ have been a little too enthusiastic when I went through your underwear drawer…” Rhys bit his lip in slight shame as he scooted over, making enough room in the nest for Jack to slip in and snuggle in the curl of blankets and pillows. The alpha instantly wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, chin resting against Rhys’ shoulder with a happy sigh as his hands splayed over the omega’s stomach. Rhys let out a short little laugh, leaning back into his mate’s embrace.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Jack,” Rhys murmured, though he himself was already getting used to the alpha’s presence in the nest, “sooner or later I’m going to send you out to the kitchen to get some ice cream.” The alpha let out a grunt, squeezing Rhys tighter in protest.

“Oh hush. Don’t worry too much,” Rhys’ rested his head back against his mate, closing his eyes in satisfaction, “I’ll keep the nest nice and warm for you.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small and fluffy I wrote for the holiday season. I just love this cute family. I hope you alli lite like it! c:

“So, is dad still the ‘cool’ parent?” Rhys commented, maybe a little smugly, as he relaxed back into the couch, one leg crossed over the other as he took a sweet sip of his coffee and surveyed what he had turned their living room into. Jack was still out on his business trip, and considering it had started to rain pretty hard outside, Rhys had decided to transform the entire space into a massive blanket fort for him and the boys. Sure, he’d have to go and put all the pillows and blankets and sheets they had stripped from every bed in the house back before they went to bed—unless the boys wanted to sleep in their new fort for the night—but in Rhys’ mind it was worth it. If only to finally have the “cool parent” moniker swiped from Jack for just this once. _Someone_ had to be the one to get the kids to eat their veggies and go to bed on time, after all, but now that Jack was away Rhys figured he could let up a little bit just to show the kids he could be fun too.

One of the blankets fluttered for a second, before a little hand tugged away the fabric as Cyrus’ tousled little head popped out, a bright grin splashed across his face. His other hand was grasping a blue and white mug full of hot chocolate, a glop of whipped cream, and shaved bits of peppermint sprinkled on top.

“No _you’re_ the coolest!” Cyrus giggled as he took a big noisy slurp of his hot chocolate, getting whipped cream all over his upper lip, which he licked off with a happy grin. After a second Jaxen poked his head out of the blanket as well, paired with his own little cup of hot chocolate.  

“Th’ coolest…” Jaxen agreed with a slow nod, before shyly licking at the whipped cream on his drink. He had his favorite bee plush held snugly in his free arm, his little chin resting on the soft yellow fur. Rhys felt his heart warm at the sight, both of his children cuddled happily in a massive nest he had built himself, sipping down hot cocoa he’d made especially for them. It satisfied his parental instincts to be able to care for his kids like this, especially with the storm raging outside—not that that was an actual threat, not with the sturdy walls of Jack’s mansion, but the occasional boom of thunder and splatter of rain on the windows prickled his instincts and told him to hide the children away in a safe place and make sure they were well taken care of.

“All right, kids, budge over, I want in on this.” Rhys stood up, carefully balancing his coffee in one hand as he got on his knees and burrowed in next to his boys. Cyrus let out a squeal, complaining that “mom’s big butt is gonna squash us!” which earned him an overly messy sloppy kiss as “punishment.” Cyrus squawked in dismay, rubbing at his cheek and sticking out his tongue, though he snuggled in to his parent once Rhys was settled inside the warm belly of the blanket fort. Rhys had even hung a couple of twinkling fairy lights through the fort, illuminating the inside in soft light.

“Man, you kids are sure lucky you have such an awesome mom, huh? Your dad couldn’t even _dream_ of a fort as cool as this.” Rhys crowed, once again admiring his handiwork as he took a long sip of his coffee, the spiced vanilla goodness warming him almost as much as the cuddly forms of his sons as they both tried to lay on his lap. Rhys finished off his coffee with a luxuriant slurp, setting the empty mug aside so he could run his fingers through both of his son’s hair as they continued drinking their hot chocolates, eventually nestling their cups in the blankets covering the floor and nuzzling into Rhys’ lap. With a soft smile the omega rubbed his sons’ backs, moving them slightly so he could lay down with them and cover everyone in a thick fleece blanket. Soon, Rhys too was dozing off, soothed into sleep by the sound of the rain on the window and the soft noise of his sons’ breathing.

* * *

Jack shook his umbrella free from water, hanging it up with his shed coat as he closed the door behind him, grateful to be warm and inside away from the storm still raging outside. He shivered, rubbing his hands together as he glanced about the foyer, noticing the light coming from the connected kitchen and living room. He took a look at his phone—it was only 6 o’clock, so Rhys and the kids _should_ be awake, though he heard no movement or happy squeals aroused when he called out to his mate. Raising a confused eyebrow, Jack toed off his shoes and walked curiously towards the living room to find his family.

“Rhysie? Kiddos? I’m back earl—“ Jack cut himself off as he saw what the room had been turned into, eyes widening at the, frankly, massive blanket fort that had consumed the space from the kitchen entrance to the hallway leading to the first floor bedrooms. Jack put his hands on his hips, looking over the whole affair, _impressed_.

“Dang, you guys really have fun when Jack is gone, don’t you?” He whistled lowly, though he still got no response from the fort, so he quickly got on his hands and knees, crawling around until he found the little blanket flap that constituted the “entrance.” What he found made warmth bloom in his cute and an affectionate smile flicker over his face.

“Couldn’t wait up for daddy, huh? I see how it is…” Jack whispered as he crawled further into the fort, where his mate and children were curled up together under a thick blanket, all sleeping without a care in the world. The alpha inhaled deeply, taking in the warm, fuzzy scents of his family mingling together in the peaceful shelter of the blanket fort. Worn from the long trip home, Jack was more than eager to snuggle in next to his little family, and soon enough he too was resting in the comfortable nest with his arms wrapped around Rhys and his two sons.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small and sweet with Jaxen and Rhys interacting <3
> 
> Featuring a silly headcanon me and my boyfriend talked about, where in Omegaverse people will occasionally have vestigial mutations like extra teeth, faint paw pad outlines on their palms, or pointed ears. Enjoy!

Rhys was working from his palm display in Jack’s home office, visualizing the new plans for the newest omega-targeted defense line, when he heard the electronic _beep_ of the security door. He looked up and opened his mouth, ready to call out to whoever had arrived home early, only to be cut off by a series of loud stomps followed by the violent _slam_ of a door that shook the walls of the penthouse.

Rhys minimized his display, frowning to himself as he rose to his feet. Cyrus wasn’t the type to go around slamming doors, eve when he was upset, and those stomps definitely didn’t have the weight behind them that Jack’s usually did when he was pissed off and looking to be comforted by his omega.

That left only one member of the family that could be the culprit.

“Jaxen?” Rhys called as he poked his head out of office, walking down the hallway towards his son’s room. One of the portraits from the wall had fallen off its nail and was now laying on the floor. Rhys frowned, bending to pick it up. It was the picture Jack had taken years ago, a candid one of Rhys sitting on the couch with Cyrus snuggling close, and a toddler Jaxen clutching against the omega’s collar. He quickly hung the picture back on its nail, before tapping his son’s door with the metal knuckles of his hand.

“Jaxen?” Rhys called, “can I come in?”

Only a muffled noises greeted him through the door. Rhys waited for a couple more seconds, before carefully turning the knob and nudging the door open.

The first thing he saw were the rumpled clothes scattered all over the floor from the hamper, which had been kicked over. Rhys’ frown swept up over to the bed, where he found Jaxen lying on his stomach, arms clutching a pillow to his face. Rhys sighed, putting on his best gentle, lilting “parent” voice as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong if I ask?” A muffled groan came from the boy, his dark hair ruffling as he turned his face to the side to look at Rhys out of one angry eye.

“I dunno…” Jaxen murmured petulantly, claws kneading the pillow, “…it’s just stupid…”

“Maybe if you tell me about it, you might feel better…” Rhys soothed as he stroked his hand up and down Jaxen’s back, trying to get his son to open up. Jaxen tended to lock his feelings away just like his father, and lash out whenever someone tried to open them up. But Rhys had long gotten used to managing Jack’s tantrums, and though Jaxen was just starting to creep into the phase of teenaged angst, Rhys felt like he was starting to get a decent enough handle on figuring out how to talk to his son.

“Just…that jerk Sampson made fun of me again today…” Jaxen growled, fingers clenching into the pillow, his claws popping through the case, “….like, is he stupid? Doesn’t he know that dad could just punch a hole through him if he wanted to?”

“You….you didn’t ask him to do that, did you…” Rhys blanched slightly, wondering if he should call and make sure that his husband _wasn’t_ putting a hit out on some preteens.

“No…haven’t told anyone about it yet…”

“Well, what exactly happened?” Rhys asked, his hand moving up to rub at Jaxen’s shoulder.

“I was just showing off the last knife dad gave me…I know you said not to bring ‘em to school but everyone thinks they’re super cool….and he saw my….my…” Jaxen gave a frustrated sigh, unclenching his hands from the pillow and turning them palm upwards.

“These…”

Rhys knew exactly what Jaxen was talking about. The small grooves and silvery wrinkles lining his son’s hands and fingers in the shape reminiscent of cats’ paws. He had them too, on his remaining flesh hand, and though they had faded slightly with age Rhys could still see them and feel them. He’d been overjoyed when he saw that his son had inherited them from him as well, and when Jaxen was a child Rhys had adored playing with him, making his boy laugh and crack a rare smile with soft kisses and gentle tickles.

The omega was a little saddened at the fact that they were beyond any stage where kisses and tickles could make all situations better.

“I was just showing them a cool knife trick and then that….that _jerk_ started point at them and laughing! Then he got everyone else to start making these…these stupid cat jokes at me!” Jaxen growled, the hair on the back of his neck standing up at the memory. Rhys rumbled softly in his chest, fingers moving to gently stroke over the stiffened hairs, smoothing them back down. He kept his hand at the back of his son’s neck, massaging and rubbing the skin there to keep him calm. Jaxen let out a small hum, his eyelids fluttering.

“Anyway….so I bit him and cut class early.”

“ _Jaxen_ …”

“Ma, don’t…” Jaxen frowned, “he definitely deserved it. No one makes fun of me…”

“I promised your teachers you’d try to stop biting…” Rhys rubbed his finger against the side of Jaxen’s neck, tutting softly, “…what am I even gonna do with you?”

“Maybe you should tell her to get people to stop messing with me.” Jaxen growled, showing his fangs.

“I’m just gonna wear gloves from now on. I don’t want anyone to see them. They make me look like a wimp.” Jaxen spat, claws digging back into the meat of his pillow.

“Jax, come on, those things don’t make you a wimp.” Rhys lifted his hand from the back of Jaxen’s neck.

“Here, sit up, give me your hands.” Jaxen snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Ma, c’mon…”

“No ‘ma, c’mon,’ give me your hands, buddy.” Jaxen glared at Rhys for a moment, weighing the consequences of potential disobedience, before slowly sitting up, and extending his hands out to Rhys, palms up. The omega gingerly took both of his son’s hands in his own, eyes scanning over the little lines of paw prints in his palms and fingertips. He tilted his head at the slight added plumpness and pinkness inside of the markings, a small smile creeping on his face as he saw the small, dark brown splotch mark near the thumb on his left palm.

“Remember what I used to tell you about this spot when you were a baby?” Rhys spoke as he poked the little spot on his son’s hand with a metal finger.

“Yeah…it’s my lucky spot…that’s what you always said…”

“ _Yep_. I kissed you there when you were just born, and now you have a lucky little spot there…” Rhys took Jaxen’s left hand in both of his, carefully cradling it as his son watched him with a cocked glance.

“It’s just a birthmark…” The boy commented, a little sullen, “it’s not anything special.”

“Nothing special?” Rhys shook his head, wiggling his finger and tickling Jaxen’s palm, managing to crack a little smile from the boy.

“Well I think there’s something more there….maybe some….treasure?” Rhys’ grin quirked up at the edges as he started playfully tracing lines in his son’s palm.

“ _Gonna hunt some treasure, find ourselves some tech_ ,”Rhys started in a low, singsong voice as he whirled his finger over the soft paws, “ _overhill and underhill_ , _dont break your neck_!”

Jaxen snickered, yelping when Rhys playfully pinched at his finger.

“ _Uh oh! Skag attack!”_

The boy’s smile had spread by the time Rhys had lifted his palm to his lips, the last line of the rhyme spoken against his skin as he smooched the little birthmark.

“ _Now we’ve got the keeeeey~_!”

“M-Ma…” Jaxen giggled, a happy blush high on his cheeks. Rhys matched his smile, thankful to see his boy’s expression soften, the previous tension gradually melting from his body at the silly little gesture. When Jaxen finally pulled his hand away from Rhys’ grasp, he smiled down at the spot, rubbing it affectionately with his thumb.

“Thanks. I really mean it.”

Rhys gave his son’s knee a small, soft pat.

“Anytime, buddy.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic about Jack trying to build a nest for Rhys for some time now, so....I did it c:
> 
> Enjoy!

“No peeking, pumpkin!” Jack insisted, broad palms flattened over Rhys’ eyes as he pushed the blinded omega towards the bedroom, nearly stepping on the back of Rhys’ heels in his excitement to show off the “surprise.”

“How can I possibly peek when your hands are so huge?” Rhys grumbled, grabbing onto Jack’s forearms for balance as he he nearly stumbled over what felt like a lump of clothing—he’d _tried_ to get Jack to start picking up after himself, to little avail apparently. But lectures on cleanliness and actually putting clothes in the laundry hamper would have to wait, because Jack seemed _really_ into showing off whatever he’d done for Rhys.

Jack halted the omega suddenly, his crotch bumping into Rhys’ ass as the omega gripped even tighter onto his forearms. He could practically feel Jack’s hot grin on the back of his neck.

“Okay, on the count of three—one, two, _three!_ ” Jack pulled his palms away from Rhys’ eyes in a dramatic flourish, the omega blinking a couple of times as he took the scene before him in fully.

He was standing in front of their bed, only it looked much different than it had this morning when Rhys had left for work. Their comforters had been rucked up from where they had formerly laid flat against the mattress, curled up in a U-shaped lump. A couple of articles of clothing that Rhys’ recognized as Jack’s shirts and pants had been stuffed into the belly of the blankets, and the whole affair had been strewn haphazardly with gaudy pink and red and white heart confetti that puddled in certain areas.

“I….” Rhys started, his eyes wide as he took in the sight, realization slowly dawning on him, “is this….is this a nest?”

“ _Ah-ah-ah!_ Not just _any_ old nest, sugar,” Jack smirked, rocking Rhys’ back and forth in his arms, “it’s a _love_ nest.”

He pointed at the clumps of heart confetti scattered about the nest.

“See? There’s all the love. I mean, we can alway add some of our own. That’s kind of what I was thinking we could do…christen it n’ all.” Jack chuffed pridefully, nuzzling with a smirk against the omega’s cheek. Rhys didn’t respond, standing still even as Jack’s curious hands smoothed down Rhys’ stomach, settling at his hips.

“Speechless? I know, I know kitten, your alpha builds you a nest and you are just, _stunned_ by such a perfect and intimate gesture. I bet your panties are just all knotted and wet right now from just the—“

“Jack, where the _hell_ did you learn how to make a nest?” Rhys interrupted, shooting Jack a perturbed look that surprised the alpha out of his boasting.

“W…What?” Jack raised an eyebrow at his mate. “I….I mean, it’s just a lump of blankets, pumpkin, it’s not like it was hard…”

“Oh, so you didn’t even look at any instructions, or video channels or….anything when you were making it?” Rhys let out an amused snort as he took another look at the nest. Jack frowned, pulling away from his mate and putting his hands on his hips.

“Um, ‘scuse you, but Handsome Jack doesn’t _need_ some kind of tutorial on how to make a nest for his mate. It’s like, built into my DNA, duh.” He jabbed a finger at his chest, puffing it out proudly.

“ _Clearly_ …” A teasing smile quirked at Rhys’ lips as he tugged at the corner of the nest, part of it deflating just as quickly as Jack’s ego did.

“Shut up!” Jack scowled, his cheeks heating with embarrassment. “This is the last time I try to do something nice for you!”

“No no no, I mean…I appreciate the thought Jack, really. But….it’s all wrong.”

Jack huffed, crossing his arms and squinting petulantly at Rhys.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Just,” Rhys gestured vaguely in the direction of the bed, “ _all_ of it.”

“ _All_  of it?”

“Okay, well did you even think about how uncomfortable confetti hearts might be like….they’ll probably end up accidentally wedged into my butt or something.”

“ _Fine_ , I’ll just destroy it, _I guess_ ,” Jack growled, stomping over to the nest and making to shove it over, only for Rhys to stop him, palms firm against the alpha’s chest.

“Wait wait, hold on,” Rhys purred lowly, dropping into that soothing omega register that resonating with his pissy mate, “we don’t have to _destroy_ it, we can just….make it better? Together?” He asked, with a hopeful smile. Thankfully, Jack’s anger seemed to quickly uncoil at his omega’s touch and voice, as he cocked his head curiously instead of pursuing his nest-wrecking.

“I’m listening…”

“Okay, good, ‘cause I’m gonna sit you down and show you my favorite omega video channel so you’ll learn how to make a _proper_ nest, okay?” Rhys wound his hand with Jack’s, head already swimming with ideas about the kind of nest he could build with his mate. Honestly, he was due for an update—aromatherapy pillows and fairy lights were all the rage now, and Rhys currently had none of those in his nest, so that clearly had to be fixed.

“But first—“ Rhys grabbed the handful of clothes that had been stuffed into the nest, thrusting them into Jack’s chest, “— _laundry hamper_ , Jack, don’t think I didn’t notice. Lesson one, no omega wants the smell of dried blood in their nest.”

“I— _fine_.”Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he stomped away from Rhys, stuffing his clothes into the already overfull hamper as Rhys eagerly pulled up his favorite nest-building video’s on his ECHO.

* * *

Rhys had to admit that, even when Jack didn’t fully know what he was doing, he still did it in style.

Tempered by Rhys’ guidance and what he learned by being forced to watch nearly an hours worth of nest-building videos, the alpha had actually helped his mate to construct a pretty decent looking nest. At Jack’s suggestion they had tied a spare sheet from the posts at the foot of the bed up to the headboard, giving a greater sense of security and safety that Rhys definitely appreciated. An old box of Mercenary Day lights had been repurposed to drape softly about the exterior of the nest, and Jack had even punched in an order for some lavender and vanilla scented pillows to populate the soft comforters and fuzzy blankets.

They had yet to christen the new and improved “love nest,” considering Jack had snuggled in besides his mate and almost immediately passed out, snuffling and snoring right into Rhys’ ear as the omega laid content and purring in his arms. That was kind of all right with Rhys, though, as much as he liked getting nice and knotted by his mate, he didn’t really want to disturb the nest they had made together quite yet.

Rhys turned around in Jack’s arms, careful not to disturb the napping alpha as he rested his cheek against Jack’s chest, quickly following him into sleep, soothed by their combined scents and the steady thrum of Jack’s heartbeat.


End file.
